We'll Stay Together
by irlanda.vazquez.338
Summary: Nova is a rich young adult that lives with her spoiled sister and her rich father. She doesn't like being treated like a princess or anything different. Her father doesn't let her outside their house but Nova doesn't listen. As she disobeys her father she meets a young man named sparks. But he's a crimanal. Novas life just got more exciting.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I quietly and slowly threw the blankets off of me. My father had just said goodnight to me but I won't stay in bed. I looked towards the door seeing just a bit of light coming underneath it. I stood up and quickly changed. I put on a black sweater with some blue jeans. I quietly walked towards my balcony. It was already open and I quickly exited my room.  
Some wind blew through me making me shiver. I walked towards the edge of the balcony and looked down. I climb over and began to climb down slowly. I wasn't scared I have done this millions of times. When I got down I looked up one more time and then took of running. I ran out of my large property and onto the sidewalk. I wrapped my tail around myself.  
I soon found myself in a dark ally. I quickly walked through it and I arrived towards some bushes I sqeezed through them and found my favorite place. Some people may say that a girl like me shouldn't be out at night.  
But I'm different...I don't want to be that rich princess my dad wants me to be. I want to be myself. I don't like to live in that huge house but my dad...he's rich and I have a huge spoiled sister. She is so a princess. Yes...everyone sees our house and thinks and says...there are princesses living there but no...I don't want to be that princess. I happy being myself.  
I'm a yellow robotic monkey with pink eyes. I have no friends but I'm happy on my own. Everyone thinks they have to bow when ever they see me but...that's just plain out embarrassing. I sighed and sat down in my tree. This place was surounded with bushes so I can't see anything but this very small field. The tree was large and the branched were so thick you can sit on them. But what I really liked was the moon. It shown over the sky. It was always bright and it gave me a perfect view.I get away from all of my problems here but once I get home...I have them again I hate being treated rich and like a spoiled princess. I want to be a regular person. But as my dad says I'm just started to be an adult...what do I know.  
My dad introduced me to some 'prince charming'...he was big and muscular. He was a huge gentlemen and his name was Robert. He was gray with black eyes. But I have no interest in him. If I ever see a guy I like which is a doubt...I'll let you know.  
At least I'll grow one day and I'll get to chose what I want. I smiled at myself and closed my eyes.  
I'll enjoy this night...

Review...  
So how was this story? 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I opened my eyes at the sound of screaming. I yawned and shook my head alittle. I looked around and sighed. I stood up and stretched my arms out. I fixed my clothes.  
"Lady Nova!" I heard someone yell.  
I gasped. I knew who it was. I can't believe my dad did this again! He is so over protective! He sometimes sents his workers or as I call them slaves...to find me. He thinks I have been kidnapped or...something worse.  
I groaned and ran out of the bushes. I ran through the ally and onto the sidewalk.  
"Lady Nova there you are!" I heard someone say.  
I turned around and there was a worker. Mostly all the workers were brown with gray eyes. They wore black pants with a red shirt and small yellow cloak.  
"Lady Nova...Your father is looking for you." He said as he bowed down.  
I rolled my eyes and stood him up.  
"Don't bow its okay...I'll just go now." I said.  
He nodded and we began to walk. I hate this! My dad is just so...well he has the right to protect me but I want to be a normal girl. But I'm not allowed to talk to anyone who isn't royal. I took a deep breath and walked in the gates. I quickly walked through the giant door and as always my dad was there with his arms crossed.  
He is a orange monkey with violet eyes. He wears his royal clothes and his gold necklace.  
"Where have you been?" He asked angrily.  
"Out." I said as I put my hands behind my back.  
"I have told you millions of times your not allowed outside or talk to anyone who is...normal. And how many times have I told you not to dress like that!" He yelled.  
I looked at my clothes.  
"What's wrong with it?" I asked.  
He put his hand on his forehead.  
"It looks ridiculas...your a Lady...not a..."  
"A what! Dad I'm a girl...I want to be a normal girl." I said.  
He shook his head.  
"Lots of girls are dreaming to have a life like you and look at yourself with that clothes you look...poor." he said.  
I rolled my eyes.  
"I don't care." I said.  
He glared.  
"You are going upstairs to your room and dressing up into something...appropriate!" He yelled.  
I groaned.  
"Fine." I said angrily. I ran upstairs and ran into my room and shut the door hard. I looked at my room. So huge. It looks like a small house. The balcony was right across the door and it was huge and white. My bed was agaisnt the middle of the wall. My bed was also very big with a bunch of pillows. I had stuffed animals around but what I didn't like was my big pink mirror. It had a real gold ring around it. But the jewels everywhere bothered me. Gold necklaces...rings...crowns...ear rings.  
I shook my head and kept walking and don't even get me started on my huge and I mean huge closest. I walked to it and opened it. I looked around and grabbed a dress. It was pink and short. It had no straps. I sighed and quickly put it on.  
I walked to my dresser and quickly hid my clothes all the way to the bottom. My dad would sent a servent to throw it away.  
I walked out my room and downstairs. Breakfast must be ready. I walked inside the huge dining room. This table is way to big for only three people living in this huge house!  
My dad looked at me.  
"See...now you look way better." He said.  
I sighed and sat down. "Where's Kim?" I asked.  
"Dressing." Said my dad.  
"She spends more time looking at herself then spending time with what really matters.", I mumbled.  
"Nova! Be nice." Said my dad.  
I sighed.  
"Its true." I said.  
Then kim walked in and of course she was wearing the fanciest dress ever with tons of jewlery...she even wore makeup which was weird! She was violet with yellow eyes.  
"Hey father..." she said in her sassy girly voice.  
"Good morning kim." Said my dad.  
She sat down and my dad smiled.  
"See Nova...why can't you be like your sister...she dresses like a real royal female monkey." He said.  
I groaned and kim laughed.  
"Yea Nova...that's why you scare guys away." She said.  
I glared.  
"Oh...that's weird because everytime a prince comes they want to marry me and not you!" I yelled.  
She glared.  
"And remember that time when I 'stole' your boyfriend. He fell for me instead of you." I said.  
She glared harder.  
"You ungreatful little-"  
"Enough!" Yelled my father.  
We looked at him.  
"Act like young dignafied ladies...not animals fighting over a last piece of food!" He yelled angrily.  
I sighed and stood.  
"Excuse me...I have lost my appitiete." I said and walked out. I exited the house and walked to the huge back yard. I walked to a tree next to the wall it had shade and a small fountain. I couldn't leave because the front gate had guards. I could only sneak out at night when they fall asleep.  
I guess I'm stuck here. I sat down on the grass and laid down on my back. I put my hands on my stomach and looked up.  
My boring life of being a royal! Will my life ever get some excitement!?

Review please... 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

It was dark and I had already put on my PJ's. I sat on my bed and got ready for my dad to walk in and say goodnight. And right on Que he opened the door.  
"Nova?"  
"Yes dad."  
"Nova I have told you to call me father." He said.  
I sighed.  
"I came to wish you a goodnight." He said. I smiled and threw the covers over me.  
"Thanks and I'm sorry for the trouble I caused this morning." I said.  
"Its okay...just know that I do it out of love Nova." He said. I smiled and he closed the door and the light turned off. I won't sneak out today. I'll let my dad rest and not worry for tonight and tommorrow. I care and love my dad. And I know he loves me and that's why he protects me and acts how he acts.  
I sighed. Well...tommorrow will be another day. I hugged my yellow stuffed animal and I smiled at myself. Someone who walks in this room and sees all the stuffed animals would thinks a five year old sleeps here.  
I smiled to myself and closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

? POV

I walked through the lonley streets searching for anything to eat or take. I wore some black pants with a black hoodie and the hoddie over my head. The hoodie was so big it hid my eyes. But I also wore a dark black bandana over my mouth. No one has seen my face you could just see my midnight eyes. But I was a red monkey. They called me what ever came to their mind but no one knew my real name and I don't think anyone will care.  
I stole things for a living and I never got caught. This town is so over the edge that there isn't anyone that cares about the town. I walked past the royal house. But of course if you ever even cross onto 'their' property then you'll get arrested right there. I glared at the house.  
I bet no one that cares about anyone but themselves lives there. In that house the only things that live there are spoiled...rude...mean...things called The Royals.  
I kept walking and it began to rain. Just great. No one in this town cares about people like me. There's High class...Middle class...and then there's me. The only guy in town without a family...without a car...without a job...without-  
I stopped thinking when I heard giggling. I looked across the street and saw a happy couple kissing in front of a house. They seemed very in love.  
I frowned and kept walking.  
And without a girl...

Review please...I think I really liked this chapter myself...  
Thanks for reading! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

I opened my eyes and groaned as the sun shone through my open window. I stood up and closed it shut. No one knows where I live but...who would care I don't trust anyone to come near my small house. My house well...it didn't really look like a house. Its very small. No kitchen...no rooms...no nothing. Just a small room. I had a small matress on the floor. There was nothing hanging on the walls and no tables. I had a small area to cook in. It had a stove a small refregerator and some counter tops. I have never even opened or turned the stove on. I haven't gotten near that area. Its to dirty and very unlikely to have food there. I dusted my clothes and put it on and then my hoodie and then my bandana. I walked out of my small house and began to walk towards the town. Let's see what things I could get today. I quickly got to town and saw everyone walking around and shopping. As I walked no one got near me. I didn't even need to hide. This town was so afraid of me.  
I kept walking and soon I smelled something. I sniffed the air and my mouth watered. I looked across the street as a baker was unpacking his truck full of nice warm bread. I licked my lips and walked across the street. I hid in the ally next to the bakery.  
How I would want to live here. In this beautiful store full of nice steamy...mouth watering...warm...soft...bread. I looked around and saw my target...the bread. The baker man had just went inside with some bread in his hands.  
I took this advantage I quickly walked to it and peeked inside the store. I ran to the truck and took two loafs of bread. "Hey!" I heard someone yell.  
I saw the baker man running to me. I ran and ran.  
"Get back here!" He yelled.  
I smirked to myself and kept running. I turned the street as I pushed by people and then I arrived inside an ally. I panted as I put my back against the wall. I peeked out and saw no one. I sighed and smelled both of the pieces I have gotten. Breakfast!  
I sat down and put one loaf of bread on my lap. I grab the other and put my bandana down with my hand and began to eat the bread my chunks. I sighed as I ate it. Still warm.  
I leaned against the wall as I ate. I looked across the street and noticed the Royal House was there. I glared. I bet they are up right now. Eating there breakfast and they don't even have to move a muscle. They have their servants. Serving them with warm food and pamparing them. But of course I have never seen or met a royal...nor would I want to.  
I finished up my fist loaf of bread and got my other one and stood up. I then began to walk away from that house. Stupid Royals.

Nova's POV

"Come on Nova." Begged my father.  
I was sitting on my bed with my arms crossed. He wanted a stylist to fix me up because 'prince charming' Is coming over.  
"No...I don't even want to see Robert." I said.  
"But Nova...He's royalty...why wouldn't you." He said.  
I groaned.  
"Father...I don't want to dress up just because he's visiting us!" I said.  
He glared alittle.  
"Well you are...and if my stylist won't do it then you would. But dress royal like you got that!" He said.  
He exited my room and I walked to my closest. Stupid Rober...Stupid clothes...Stupid everything!  
I got a dress just like the one I put on yesterday except this one is yellow. I put it on and walked to my mirror. I know my dad would get mad if I didn't put on some jewelery. I got a small gold necklace. It had a thin chain with a medium sized diamond in the middle. I then put on some perfume. Good enough.  
I exited my room and walked downstairs. I peeked down and saw Robert with his dad talking to my dad. I also saw Kim dressed even fancier. I saw she was talking to Robert...ha...more like flirting. I walked and began to walk down Rober saw me and smiled.  
"Lady Nova." He said everyone turned my way as I reached the bottom of the stairs. Robert bowed with one hand behind his back and held my hand and kissed it softly.  
He smiled at me and stood up straight.  
"Lady Nova...you look as dashing as ever." He said.  
I smiled.  
"Thanks." I said.  
"Well...let's get dinner started." Said my father.  
Robert held his arm out for me and I took it just to be polite. He walked me to the dining room where we all sat down.  
"She has grown into a fine lady." Said Roberts dad.  
"See has." Said my father.  
"When does she plan on marrage?" Asked Roberts dad. He is brown with gold eyes his name is Charles.  
"We havnt discused that but I'm planning soon." Said my father.  
I looked at Robert and he was staring right at me. My dad was sitting across from me and Charles next to him. Robert was next to me and Kim was next to Charles. Dinner was served and we began eating. "Your boy has grown into a wise man." Said my dad.  
"Thank you...he is very loyal." Said Charles.  
"Nova...wouldn't you like to marry?" Asked my dad.  
I looked at him. Married! Now! No! I don't want to get married. What is wrong with these people! I will not get married at this age. I know I'm old enough maybe. But no how can I even think of marrage when I haven't even found the perfect guy.  
"Not a chance." I said.  
"Why not?" Asked Charles.  
"I'm still young...I don't want to think about marrage now. Besides I haven't found someone I truly love." I said.  
Charles smiled and looked at his son.  
"But I bet you will...and he's closer then you think." He said.  
I knew he meant his son...ha like that will ever happen. I want a good guy that will love me. A fun guy that respects me and treats me no different. But 'prince charming' here is way to loyal and royal. I want an exciting guy. A fun guy. A loving guy.  
Dinner passed and soon it was night time. I said goodbye and walked to my room quickly I ran to my dresser and got my outside clothes. I was planning on sneaking out today. I heard a knock. I ran to my bed and hid the clothes then ran to my door and opened it.  
"Yes father." I said.  
"I just wanted to say goodnight." He said.  
I smiled.  
"Goodnight dad." I said.  
He smiled and I closed the door. I got my other clothes and took of my dress and put on some black jeans with a black hoodie. I quickly took any jewelery off and ran to my balcony. I climbed down and ran out onto the sidewalk. I was going to my favorite place again.  
I son got to the ally and began to walk through it but then I heard noise. I stopped and looked around...nothing. I kept walking and soon heard more noise. I just walked faster afraid to stop.  
"Hey goegeous!" I heard someone yell.  
I looked back and saw a black monkey with red eyes. He grinned at me. I kept walking. I soon felt him grab my arm and he trapped me against the wall.  
"Where are you going at this time of night." He said.  
"Get away from me!" I yelled.  
He held me tighter.  
"Why should I? I wouldn't let such a beautiful girl like you wander around." He said.  
I gasped when I felt his hand on my rear end. I tried to push his off as he kissed my neck forceably.  
"Stop...let go!" I yelled.  
"Let go!"  
He wouldn't stop and the more I move the tighter he held me...please help...anyone.

Review... 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Please!...Stop!" I yelled almost in tears.  
What is going to happen! I shouldn't have been out here tonight. But I can't help it! I hate what he's doing to me and how he is touching me. I hate it! Please anyone...someone save me from this maniac.  
"Don't you know how to treat a lady?" Someone asked.  
The guy was thrown off of me and was punched by someone dressed all in black. The guy groaned and held his nose.  
"You!" Said the guy.  
The guy dressed in black took out a pocket knife.  
"Yes me! Don't you have any manners!" He yelled.  
The guy moved aside and ran the other way. I took a deep breath and leaned off of the wall. The guy dressed in black put the knife in his pocket. I stared at him. He didn't look at me once. He turned around and began to walk away. I had to think of something to say. This is the first time I actualy get to talk to someone different.  
"Thanks!" I yelled.  
He stopped for a while but he didn't face me.  
"No problem." He said and continued walking.  
"Wait!" I yelled.  
He stopped his back to me.  
"What?"  
"I-i...what's your name?" I asked.  
"Call me whatever name you want." He said.  
He continued walking and I glared. I ran up to him and spun him around to face me. He stared at me. His hoddie was up and half of his face was covered except for his eyes. He stayed still and looked at me with his midnight eyes. I got lost in them for a while. I lifted my hand and was about to put it on his covered cheek but he turned away.  
"I-I got to go." He said quickly.  
"Wait!" I yelled but he had ran into the darkness.  
Who was he and...why did I get lost in those black eyes?

? POV

I ran into the woods that surounded the town. I ran nd hid behind a tree. I looked back and just saw the foggy covered streets. She's one of them! She's. Royal! I wouldn't have known if I haven't sen their picture that was in the middle of town. But what she doing out this late? Why was she dressed like that? You know what. I wouldn't care. She's probably just looking for a stupid guy to fall for her trick and shell jusy throw him in jail!  
But she was so polite...she even said thankyou and no one says thankyou especiallu not the royals. Should I have talked to her? Should I have taken her home? Should I even have saved her?

Review... 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

I yawned and opened my eyes. I stood up and looked outside. It was raining. I sighed and stood up. I quickly put on my regular clothes and bandana. I put the hoodie over my head and exited my house. I'm hungry hope I find something yummy.  
I put my hands in my pockets and began to walk around the town. Who knows what I'll find today. I looked around as some people turned away when I passed. I smirked to myself. This town knows who not to bother. I kept walking and I passed the bakery again but he wasn't outside today. I kept walking I wonder if one day I'll get to eat like a regular person. Eat without stealing it.  
I sighed and decided to sit down. I sat against the wall that was next to the grocery store. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes.  
Her face was there again. I opened my eyes. I couldn't get her out of my head. Which is weird because I hate the Royals. I have never even thought of on. But...she...she seemed different. Her eyes. Her big pink eyes that I got lost in for a moment. And her fur...her beautiful golden fur. I have never seen a girl like her but...No!...I hate the Royals...they are cruel! I can never speak to that girl again.  
I stood up and walked away from that place. I can't think about this girl but I can't seem to get her out of my head. I see her face every tie I close my eyes. I sighed and kept walking.  
Oh well. Its less likely that I'll see her again.

Nova's POV

I was sitting on my bed with my back against the head. I just couldn't take him off of my mind. He was so...well I didn't really talk to him but he didn't seem bad. I just wish that I could of talked to him for a little longer. It was my first time talking to someone else and...he saved me from that man. I looked towards the balcony. It was getting darker. I also saw it was raining a bit. I wanted to sneak out today more then ever. I want to see if I find him.  
I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a knock at my door.  
"Come in!" I yelled.  
The door opened and my dad walked in.  
"Are you planning on going out to dinner?" He asked.  
I didn't want to.  
"Uh not today." I said.  
"But were going to your favorite restuaruant." He said.  
"I just don't feel well. I'm going to sleep early." I said.  
"Oh...do you want me to call the doctor?" He asked alitle concerned.  
"No,no...I'm fine just a little headache." I said.  
he nodded.  
"Well I'll leave you to rest...goodnight." he said.  
I smiled.  
"Night dad." I said.  
he closed the door and I laid down on my bed. I'm planning to find him today. I hope we can talk. I want to se him.

Review... 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Once I was sure everyone was out the house I quickly got out of bed. I already had my outside clothes on. I put my hoodie on and ran out of my room. I had to be careful if a servant or a guard caught me sneaking out they would call my dad. I ran downstairs and straight towards the door. I looked around an opened the door. I quickly stepped out and shut the dor behind me.  
Once I was outside I felt the cold breeze blow through me. I shuddered and wrapped my tail around myself along with my arms. I hated the cold more then anything. I quickly ran out onto the sidewalk and ran away from the house. When I knew I was far enough I stopped running.  
I sighed and kept walking. I hate this weather...so cold. It was freezing. I shuddered again and looked around. The streets were empty and clear of anything. I rubbed my arms and looked around. I arrived at a dark street. They need more light in this town. I kept walking and i passed through an ally. Bad idea there were about two guys there. I quickly kept walking but one saw me. I gasped when he grabbed my arm. He pulled me back and pulled my hoddie down.  
"Well if it isn't lil miss 'lady' " he said.  
I tried to take my arm away. It was the same monkey as yesterday an he had a friend that was blue with green eyes. He was smirking and I gasped as the black monkey trapped me against the wall. "Please stop!" I yelled He grabbed my arms and held me tighter. The other guy carresed my head.  
"Don't worry sweetheart." Said the blue guy.  
The black monkey held me close.  
"No one will be here to protect you this time." Said the black monkey.  
"Please...Please don't do anything." I begged.  
"Don't worry it'll be over soon enough." Whispered the blue monkey.  
I panted and panicked. Someone save me.  
"Hey!" Someone yelled.  
We turned and saw that same guy dressed in black.  
"Well...if it isn't the street wander man." Said the black monkey.  
"Back off..." said the guy dressed in black.  
"Or what...your nothing but a poor criminal that no one can stand." Said the blue monkey.  
The guy dressed in black took out a knife again.  
"Get away from her...and no one gets hurt." He said.  
The guy dressed in black glared and they both turned the other way and left. I leaned off the wall and looked towards him.  
"Thankyou." I said.  
"Why are you even out! Your getting into to much trouble! Its like you do it on purpose." He said alitte angrily.  
"Well...I did hope I would see you today." I said.  
He stayed quiet.  
"Sorry for the trouble...I didn't want-"  
"Wait! You wanted to see me?" He asked alittle suprised.  
I blushed alittle.  
"Yes...I was hoping I'll run into you." I said.  
"I think you have the wrong person, no one cares about me." He said.  
"Why not...you seem very nice and you just saved me...twice." I said.  
He didn't move. He must be surprised at my words. I wanted to see his face. I didn't know what color he was and I didn't see his tail he must have hid it.  
"Listen don't get your people mixed...yes I saved you but...I'm just a person no one cares about." He said.  
I stared.  
"Why are you covered?" I asked.  
"...just how I dress." He said.  
"But...why everything?" I asked.  
"Okay, listen don't ask me all these questions. I'm not even suposed to be talking to you." He said.  
"Why?" I asked.  
"Your a Royal...I'm a poor guy." He said.  
"There's no differance." I said.  
he stared. It might have been the first time he has heard this from anyone. But its true we aren't any different. Except color. But we are all robot monkeys. And nothing else. Yes I'm a Royal and he may be a pesant but...still no different.  
"W-whatever...I have to go." He said.  
"Wait!" I called.  
He stopped and looked at me.  
"What's your name?" I asked.  
he didn't answer.  
"Please tell me." I begged.  
"Why do even want to know." He said angrily.  
"Pkease..." I begged.  
he sighed.  
"Sparks." He said and turned around to leave.

Review... 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight Sparks POV

Why was she even talking to me!? Why was I talking to her!? Why did she say thankyou!? No one says thankyou and especially not the Royals. The Royals don't say thankyou...you have to do what they tell you to and they don't say thankyou. But she said it twice...the two times I have saved her...  
And...why was she looking for me!? Me!? Why!? I'm just a peasant in the streets. No one looks for me and no one ever will...No one cares about me! Whatever...shes probably looking for another servant. So she saw me...Poor, no mannners, stupid, helpless, foodless me. She probably thought...'oh look at him he has nothing to live for he should work as my servant!'...in the Royals head they judge everyone.  
But...she asked for my name. No one has ever and I mean ever asked for my name. She was the very first one. The Royals don't care if you have a name or not. They snap your fingers for you but she...she even begged for my name...she said...please? A Royal said Please?! I don't even know what to do. I want to talk to her and ask her questions but...I also want to see her just to see her! To see her pink eyes that shine in the moonlight...To see her beautiful yellow fur. But wait...what!? Beutiful!?...shine in the moonlight!?...what am I thinking!? I have never said any of these words and hear me now...I'm basacally screaming them out.  
I have to stay away from her.

Next Day...  
Nova's POV

I was sitting on my bed. I was wearing some black Jeans and a normal yellow T-shirt. I looked outside and saw it was gloomy and raining alittle. I sighed today my dad went out of town for a while. And of course Kim went because he was visiting Robert.  
Sparks...Sparks...He has a great name. I'm happy he told me his name. Good thing I begged or else he would of never told me.  
I want to see him again. I know I saw him the past two nights but...I want to get to know him...Sparks...I know him name. I should probably go outside now. I know its still the afternoon but its gloomy outside. I don't think many people will be out.  
I jumped off of my bed and ran to my dresser I quickly put on my black sweater. I then ran to my balcony. I am not risking leaving through the front door. I quickly stepped outside and climbed down as fast as I could. I ran to the gate but the guards were there. I ran to them.  
"My father told me to tell you that you two have the afternoon off." I said.  
"Really...thankyou Lady Nova." They quickly ran towards the house.  
I smiled and put my hoodie up and then walked onto the sidewalk. The guards work 24-hours...why wouldn't they be happy to have some time off.  
I quickly walked around the streets. He could be around here. He has to be around here. I looked around and there were only a few people here and there. I kept walking and then I heard shouting.  
"Hey Stop right there!" I looked across the street and saw a baker screaming ahead. I looked ahead and saw a glimpse of black turn the street. It was him! But...did he steal? I ran and ran. I quickly crossed the street and ran to where I saw him run. I kept running and running and then I saw him in the ally. I saw him walking his back to me. I ran in the ally.  
"Sparks!" I yelled.  
He stopped and turned around. I then ran to him intill I was in front of him. I gasped when I saw he has stolen a loaf of warm bread.  
"Y-you steal?" I asked.  
"What do you except!" He said.  
"I...I thought-"  
"You thought what!? That I was rich like everyone else in this town!" He yelled.  
"No...its just that...you seemed so good and...I never thought you would steal." I said.  
"Well inless you want me to starve to death." He said.  
"What! Are going to accuse me with your dad!" He yeled.  
"No." I said.  
"You aren't?"  
"No...your just trying to survive...no one deserve to live like you are living now...I'm sorry..." I said.  
He didn't answer.  
"I-I can help you." I said.  
He laughed.  
"I don't need help from a princess." He said.  
"Don't call me that!" I yelled. I hated when people called me princess. Only cause I may be one doesn't mean I want to be caled it. It sounds terible to call a girl princess especially me.  
"Wow...Princess has some voice." He said with a chuckle.  
"Don't call me princess!" I yelled.  
"Why not...aren't you one?"  
"No! I hate being a princess." I yelled.  
"Wow...first time I have heard that...i never thought someone like you would say they didn't want to be a princess." He said.  
I glared.  
"Don't ever call me a princess again!" I yelled.  
"Okay...whatever..." he said.  
I sighed.  
"I have to go...see you around." He said.  
"Wait!" I yelled.  
"What?" He asked.  
"I-I want to talk." I said.  
"Why?...Go talk with your Royals."  
"But I want to talk with you." I said.  
He turned around and looked at me. I couldn't see a bit of his fur. I could just see his big black eyes that sparkled each time he moved. I got lost in them for a second. They seemed beautiful. So dark...I've never seen eyes that dark before.  
"Why?" He asked.  
"I-Its my first time talking to someone else..." I said.  
"Listen...I don't want to get in trouble okay...so just go on to your palace and I'll go to my forest." I said.  
"You live in the forest?" I asked.  
"Nevermind...just go." He said.  
"Please...I want to get to know you better." I said.  
He looked at me.  
"Please...I know a place we can talk." I said.  
He looked at the ground then nodded. I smiled alittle and then grabbed his hand. He looked at my face. I blushed but kept my hand around his. I felt something go trough me as I did this.  
"Come on." I said.  
I ran and took him along with me. I ran pased everyone and the streets. People stared at us and I kept running. I got to the ally and I ran passed it. When I was in front of the bushes I let go of Sparks. I walked in hoping he would follow me. An he did when we were at the oter side he was next to me. He looked around. I stared at his covered body. And that's when I've noticed...me and him wore the same thing. I put my hood down and walked to the tree.  
"Its...calm here." He said.  
I smiled and went to sit next to the tree.  
"Yea...I love this place...I'm mostly here every night." I said.  
"Is that why you leave your house?" He asked.  
"Yes...I may be a Royal but...that doesn't mean I like being one." I said.  
He sat next to me.  
"Why?...A lot of people wish they were you right now." He said.  
I sighed.  
"I know...but I don't like being treated like a princess...I hate it. I want to be a regular person. My dad gets mad when I where clothes like the one I'm wearing now but...I hate wearing dresses...and jewelery." I said.  
He stayed quiet. I couldn't tell his face expresion because his face was covered.  
"Why are you covered?" I asked.  
He sighed.  
"Its just me." He said.  
"C-Can I see your face?" I asked.  
He didn't answer. I put my hand over his.  
"Please...im curious." I said.  
He sighed.  
"Fine...but this is the only time." He said.  
I nodded.  
He took a deep breath and slid his hoodie down. Next he took of his bandana. I gasped when I saw his face that stared at me.  
He was a red monkey with black eyes. His face looked so handsome. I didn't move or breath. I couldn't tell if he was dark red or just red. His fur was covered in some dust and dirt. He quickly put his hood on and turned away.  
"Am I not the prince charming you expected." He said annoyed.  
"No." I said. He turned around and glared at me.  
"You look better." I said. His glare softened and he just looked at me. I reached my hand up and put his hood back down.  
"Your so handsome." I said. I saw his eyes widen alittle and i blushed. I quickly looked at the ground. I knew he was looking at me n I blushed darker.  
"Well...I uh...I gotta go." He said.  
I looked at him as he put his bandana on and his hoodie. He stood up and helped me up.  
"Ok." I said.  
He looked at me for a little while and then tured around to leave...

Review please.  
I made this chapter longer...hope that's okay.  
Thanks for the review... 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

RING RING!  
My alarm clock ringed so loudly my eyes shot open. I groaned and glared at it. It only rang on important days A.K.A for me...The worst days. I smashed the button to make the sound stop. I grabbed my pillow and covered my head. I wonder what were doing today...I don't even want to find out.  
Then there was a knock at my door. I groaned again. I just everyone to go away and let me rest I'm so tired. There was the knock again. I threw the pillow off of me and rubbed my eyes as I stood up quickly. I walked to the door and opened it. A stylist and my dad walked in.  
"Where are we going today?" I asked.  
"We are going out to dinner with Robert and his father." Said my dad.  
"I uh...I don't feel well dad...I can't go." I said.  
He looked concerned.  
"Are you sure?" He asked.  
I faked coughed and groaned.  
"Yes...I'll just go to bed." I said.  
He sighed.  
"Ok then...we wil take a while...the servants will be around so if your hungry or need anything just yell." He said.  
I nodded with a smile.  
"Ok *cough* bye dad." I said.  
He smiled and left with the stylist. I sighed of relief. Thank goodness. I didn't want to go with him or even see robert. I sighed and walked outside to my balcony. I could see the town from here. I could see people walking on streets and shopping. I smiled and leaned on the edge. The day wasn't bad. It was glomy but it wasn't raining. It smelled like rain.

Sparks POV

I walked through the streets as I thought of her...  
Nova...Nova...Nova...I can't seem to get you out of my head. Your fur...Your eyes...Your voice...You. We had our first short conversation yesterday and I actually enjoyed it. She saw my face though. The way she stared at me when she saw me bothered me. I thought she thought I was ugly. But I don't know why it bothered me...I wouldn't normally care.  
But she said I looked handsome...and her smile. The way she smiled at me. But what really made her look gorgeous that i almost choked was her blush...oh my her beautiful pink blush that lit up her cheeks. I smiled at myself.  
I then stopped walking when I was in front of the Royal house. I looked at it and all of a sudden...I didn't feel much hate. I looked around it the concrete wall that covered around it wih the metal gate in front. I looked around the windows and then I spotted her. She was standing in her balcony. She was looking down at the ground. I kept staring at her. So that's her room. I can just imagine those rooms. One room is bigger then my entire room. Then she looked up. She must have spotted me since she kept looking my way. I saw her smile and wave. I smiled but she couldn't see it because of my bandana. I then saw the 'king' exit his house with his daughter. Nova didn't go they must be going for a travel. I saw as they packed up and left. I loked towards Nova and saw she had saw too. So she was alone.  
I sighed and walked away.

Nova's POV

I had already put on my outside clothes and was wasting no time on climbing down the balcony. I got to the bottom and took off. I ran onto the street. Good thing the guards went with my father. I walked onto the streets with my hoodie up. I looked around and saw people chatting shopping or eating then sparks came to my mind.  
Poor Sparks...he has to steal to live. No one should live like this. Not even the worst people. He's such a good guy. I want to help him but he doesn't want me to but I owe him for saving me. He said he lived in the woods I should probably look for him there. But does he live in a house? In a cabin? What if he doesn't even have a house! That will be horrible.  
I kept walking and soon got to my place. I sqeezed through the bushes and was suprised to find Sparks there. His back was to me I smiled and walked to him.  
"Suprise to see you here." I said. I could tell he was suprised because he jumped alittle. I sat next to him and he looked at me.  
"Yea, I kind of like it here." He said.  
I smiled.  
"What's this?" He asked.  
He took something from next to him. It was a small box. My small box it was pink and a real gold lock on it. I had the key hidden in the tree. I kept that box around here and I rarely opened it.  
"Where'd you find it?" I asked as I grabbed it and hugged it.  
"In the tree." He said he then tossed me the key "What's in it?" He asked.  
"Something." I said as I looked at it.  
"Can you show me?" He asked.  
I looked at him and he just looked at me. I sighed and nodded. I got the key and opened it and slowly lifted up the lid. I then put it in front of Sparks. He looked at me then grabbed it and put it on his lap. He got out a book. It was a diary it was very old and brown.  
"Who's is it?" He asked.  
"My mothers." I said.  
He put it down and looked at the next thing. It was a real gold necklace and she took it off.  
"That was my mothers...she said that someone very special gave it to her.", I said.  
He put on the floor gentaly and got something else. It was a gold ring with a big diomand.  
"That's my mothers wedding ring." I said.  
"Everything seems to made out of gold." Said Sparks with a chuckle. I smiled.  
He put the ring down and took out the last thing...they were pictures. He looked through them and they made me remember the past. How my mother would talk to me...how happy we were...how special she was...how kind she was.  
I was thinking to much that Sparks had already packed up evetything and locked it up again leaving the key next to the box and he was staring at me.  
"What's wrong?" He asked.  
"N-nothing." I said.  
"What happened to your mother?" He asked.  
I sighed.  
"She...She died of a sickness a few years ago." I said.  
"Oh...I'm sorry." He said.  
We stayed quiet for a few moments then he spoke.  
"My mom and dad died of a sickness too...but they died when I was five...from then on I had to learn to live on my own...I didn't make any friends I didn't talk to anyone...till now when I'm talking to you. And a farmer out in the woods. He passed away months ago but he left me his horse." He said.  
"I'm sorry you lived through hard moments." I said.  
He sighed.  
But it is weird how me and him are actually talking. I like it but I don't know what he's thinking. I'm trying to show him that he could trust me...and have me as a friend. I want to help him but I know he wouldnt let me...maybe he just need to get to know me better. We could be very good friends.  
"Where do you live?" I asked.  
He sighed.  
"In the woods." He said.  
"I know but like...in a cabin...a house.." I said.  
"Its nothing like that...its just a simple room. But trust me...you wouldn't want to go there." He said.  
"Why not?" I asked.  
He chuckled.  
"I don't think a princes would want to be in such a filthy place." He said.  
"Well I'm with you." I joked.  
"Ha...ha...ha...very funny." He said.  
"Take me to your house." I said.  
"Why?"  
"Come on." I said.  
He sighed.  
"Fine...don't get your feet dirty princess." He said.  
I punched him on the arm.  
"Don't call me princess." I said.  
he grabbed his arm.  
"For a princess you punch hard." He said. I gigged and he stared at me.  
"What?" I asked.  
"N-Nothing." He said. I blushed lightly and grabbed my box and key. I got up and walked to the tre I hid it and looked at Spsrks as he stood.  
"Let's go then." He said.  
I lifted up my hood and followed him.

Review please...  
I'm planning on making the next chapter of just them...good idea?  
How are you enjoying this so far?  
Thanks for the review! 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Sparks and I had been walking for a very long time. He took me to the woods and we walked deeper and deeper in it. It was beautiful here. I have never been to this part of town. I have dreamed of coming here. I looked around amazed at all the beautiful tall tree. I heard the birds chirp and the some squirrels run from tree to tree. "Wow." I said in a gasp as I looked around.  
Sparks looked back at me and I smiled at him. He kept walking and I quickly followed him. My feet hurt. I have never walked this much. I wasn't used to it.  
"Tired yet, princess." He said.  
I glared at his back.  
"No and don't call me that!" I yelled.  
"I would of expected you to be complaining by now." He said. I rolled my eyes.  
"You don't look that athletic yourself." I said.  
"Really? Because under this shirt there is 6 more abs then what you have." He said. I laughed.  
"Yea right." I said.  
"Don't believe me then..." he said with a small chuckle.  
I smiled and we arrived at an old house.  
"Were here." He said.  
I looked at it. It was very old.  
"You live here?" I asked.  
"Yes...where did you expect me to live." He said.  
I walked inside and he followed. I saw the matress that must be his bed. I looked at the plain walls and dirty kitchen. I saw how dusty the floor was.  
"Told you, you wouldn't want to come." He muttered.  
"Its perfect." I said.  
"What? Are you crazy!?"  
"No...This place is everything someone needs you just need to fix it up a bit...ya know, make it more welcoming." I said.  
He laughed without humore.  
"What this needs is to get destroyed...no one would like to live here." He said.  
"I would." I said.  
He shook his head like I was crazy.  
"No really...I would. How about you let me fix it up." I said.  
He shook his head.  
"No, no, no...I won't let a princess decorate this...you'll probably put some tea cups with pink sparkles and cute outfits!" He said as he mocked the voice of a girly princess. I glared.  
"Fine!...your loss." I said.  
Then we heard a hoarse cry.  
"What was that?" I asked.  
"Copper." He said.  
"Who's Copper?" I asked.  
"Come on." He said. We began to walk outside his house and behind it. When we got behind it there was a horse. I stopped a few feet away from it and Sparks walked up to it he petted it and Copper licked him.  
"Here boy." He said.  
"Is that a horse?" I asked.  
"Yep...my only friend." He said.  
Copper was a very big muscular horse. He was brown and had a dark brown spot on his forehead. Copper turned to me and walked closer. I stepped back and put my hands up inasantly.  
"Are you afraid?" Asked Sparks.  
"Uh...its just...I've never...touched an animal before." I said.  
"Your kidding!" He yelped.  
"No...my father won't let me." I said.  
Sparks grabbed coppers rope and put him closer to me.  
"Pet him...He won't bite." Said Sparks.  
I reached my hand over slowly. Copper moved his hand to my head. I thought he was going to bite me I jumped back.  
"Ahh!" I yelled. Sparks laughed.  
"He's just curious." Said Sparks.  
I got closer and put my hand close to Copper. He stepped close to me and sniffed my arm. I petted his soft fur. I smiled alittle and grabbed his face with both hands and smiled. He licked my face. Sparks laughed.  
"He likes you!" He said.  
I laughed along and petted copper as he sniffed me.  
"He's a beautiful horse." I said.  
"Can you ride him?" I asked.  
"Yup." Said sparks.  
I looked at Copper and he lowered his front legs so his back was to my hieght.  
"What's he doing?" I asked.  
"He wants you to ride him." Said Sparks.  
I shook my head.  
"Sorry Copper can't do that." I said.  
Copper rubbed his head against my arm.  
"Come on." Said Sparks. I stared at him as he got on the horse. He stuck his hand out to me.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Let's go...im taking you on a horse ride." He said.  
"What! What if I fall!" I yelled.  
He laughed.  
"I thought you weren't a princess." He said.  
I looked at him for a while then grabbed his hand. He helped me on and the horse stood. He grabbed the horses rope and I did too. He put his hands next to mine and I holded on tightly with my legs.  
"Just relax...I'll make sure you don't fall." Said sparks.  
I smiled up at him. He kicked the horse with his ankle and it began to walk. I smiled at how relaxing it felt.  
"Don't worry copper is trained...he won't take off." Said Sparks. Copper looked at me and it looked like he smiled alittle. I was confused then he took off.  
"Copper!" Yelled Sparks.  
Copper ran and ran faster.  
"Ahh!" I yelled.  
He kept running and I felt like I was going to fall. I then began to slip off. Sparks quickly put one hand on my waist.  
"I gotcha." He said.  
I smiled and he pulled Copper's rope. Copper stood and I yelled as me and sparks slipped off and fell we rolled a few times. I closed my eyes as I fell on the ground. I heard a horse cry and then silence. I opened my eyes and gasped when I saw Sparks on top of me. He opened his eyes and looked down at me. I blushed and kept staring in his eyes. He blinked and I gulped as I bit my lip. Then Copper came and rubbed his nose against us.  
Sparks got off of me and I stood up. I blushed darkly.  
"Uh...let's go back." Said sparks. I nodded and sparks grabbed copper and we began to walk back. I was behind him as I hugged myself. I looked at the ground. Its embarrassing to face Sparks. We fell and...our faces were so close. I shook my head to stop thinking of that and then bumped into something. I looked up to see Sparks.  
"Oh uh...sorry." I said.  
"Is the princess tired?" He asked in a joking matter.  
I glared.  
"Don't call me princess, Sparky!" I yelled.  
He quickly got angry.  
"Do not! And I mean not call me Sparky!" He yelled.  
I giggled.  
"And what are you going o do about it sparky!" I said while laughing.  
"This." He said.  
He patted Copper twice and then pointed to me. Copper ran to me and grabbed my sweater.  
"Copper!" I yelled.  
He pulled me and pulled. I puled my sweater away hoping he'll let go. I pulled and Sparks was laughing so hard. I pulled one last time and Copper let go of me. I was sent flying down straight into a mud puddle. I stayed with my mouth open and my hands up ad I felt the mud. I glared as I saw sparks laughing harder and harder. I stood up and looked at myself. I was covered in dirty mud! Sparks kept laughing and laughing he leaned on a tree as he grabbed his stomach and laughing.  
I tried to get mud off but only ended getting mud on my hands. I groaned in frustration and looked at sparks as he was dieing of laughter. I stepped out of the mud and began to stomp off.  
"W...w...w-wa...it!" Yelled Sparks as h laughed even harder if it were possible.  
I glared and kept walking. Stupid Sparks...Stupid Copper. I kept walking I'm going home. I need to change I could feel the mud sticking onto my fur. stuck my tongue out in disgust. I glared at the ground and kept walking. I looked at my once white feet now all brown from the mud.  
I could hear Sparks laugh from here. Hope he enjoys his stupid self.  
I put my hoddie up and kept walking. I then got to the street my house was in. I gasped and my eyes widened when I saw my dad talking to his servants...the ones that look o me. Oh no! I ran towards him and he saw me.  
"Dad!" I yelled.  
He glared and ordered the servants to go inside.  
"I thought you weren't coming back till tonight." I said.  
"You took agvantage of that to take off! Don't you know its forbidden for you to leave the house! Go inside and change...your filthy what on earth were you doing!" He yelled.  
"I was uh..."  
"Your so dirty...go up and change! Your grounded for a week! And I'll make sure you stay in your room!" He yelled.  
I groaned and walked inside.  
I can't believe this!

Review...  
How was this... 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven Next Day...

There was a knock at my door. I opened my eyes and looked at my clock. It was late I've been sleeping for a long time. I got up as I heard the knock again. I quickly walked to the door as I rubbed my eyes. I opened it and there was our maid.  
"Oh...good morning." I said.  
She smiled and handed me a tray of food.  
"Good morning Lady Nova...Your father has ordered me to bring you this tray of food." She said. I got the tray and nodded.  
"Thankyou." I said and closed the door. I walked to my desk and put the food down. I drank the water quickly and walked to my bed. I sat down on the edge. Today I won't be doing anything! He even made me eat in my bedroom I am so grounded. I groaned and let my back fall on my bed and I closed my eyes. I'm doing to be here all day...I'll just stay in my pajamas. Stupid sparks. He thought it was funny for him to send copper to pull on my sweater! Ugh! I should of thrown mud at him! I should of slapped him! But then a warm feeling ran through. How he holded me when we were on the horse. How close he was to me. How he landed on me when we fell. Our faces only inches apart but...even though it could of happened...we couldn't have kissed. His bandana was in the way.  
I opened my eyes and looked up at the cieling. What a boring day today would be...  
Then Sparks house came to my mind. Poor thing living there. I said I would live there and its true. I would live there. I want to fix the place up for him. We have lots of un used furniture in our basement. That's it! I should fix sparks house. He goes out every morning and he doesn't go back to his house till dark time. But I would need help.  
My dad wasn't here niethier was kim. I jumped off my bed and opened my door. I quickly saw my maid.  
"Rosy!" I called she ran to me.  
"What is it?" She asked.  
"I need you to get me everyone from this house...I ned your help please tell everyone and I mean everyone to meet me in the living room." I said.  
"Why?" She asked.  
"Please." I said she nodded and left.  
I need guards...servants...and my maids for this plan!

Sparks POV

I was sitting on a log next to my house as Coper ate some hay. I was looking at my hands. Nova... I smiled at my hands as I thought of her.  
Princess...she didn't like to be called that but she looks funny when she gets angry and...attractive...she looks drop dead gorgeaous. But I would never say that. She's...different...she isn't like any Royal. She is nice...and...not anyting I exoected from her. I even have fun with her...like yesterday.  
I laughed alittle. It was so funny when she fell in the mud. I laughed so hard it took me a while to calm down. But now that I thinnk about it. I feel bad. I shouldn't have done that she got really mad she stomped off.  
Maybe I should appoligize. But would she except my apology. I now she doesn't want or claim she's a princess but...what if she stilll wants a gift. I have no money not even for food.  
I stood up and streched. Copper walked to me and rubbed my arm.  
"Hey boy." I said as I petted him.  
He moved his head and looked at the mud. I new he was talking about Nova.  
"Nova?" I asked.  
He nodded.  
"You think I should apoligize?" I asked.  
he nodded again.  
"Well...you to...its your fault she fell." I said.  
He stepped back and shook his head.  
"Yes...you made her fall." I said.  
He made a noise. I chuckled.  
"I'll apoligize." I said.  
I walked in my house and looked around. This place could becme more welcoming but...na...letting nova decorate is a horrible idea. Why should I let her she would make it look too...weird. I want it to look normal. But should I let her...wait! I can't let her...how am I letting a Royal help me! I can take care of myself!

Novas POV

I walked back to my room pretty happy. I walked in and laid on my bed. We have decided that after a week they will help me. Its perfect in a week my dad and I know kim they would be gone. They are leaving on a trip for four days. We will have enough time. Well we only ned a day since sparks will return. Its going to be a suprise and I can't wait...  
but till then...I'm stuck here.

Review... 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve A Week Later

It has been a week. I'm off the hook. I don't think I'm grounded anymore. I was excited to get the plan into action. I have been here for a whole week. Not able to see Sparks or go outside. I hated this but its finally over!  
I heard a knock at my door and I quickly answered it. It was my dad. He walked in and stood in front of me.  
"If you have noticed...your grounding has come to an end." He said.  
"Yes...I know." I said.  
"But this does not mean you could leave the property...yes you can go out into the garden but nothing else." He said.  
"Father why can't I go into the town." I said.  
"Nova...your a princess...a royal...people will kidnap you...kill you even...and think about all the germs out there...filthy!" He yelped.  
I sighed.  
"Fine." I said.  
"And...me and kim are leaving for a trip...you never come to this trip so I suppose you wouldn't want to go now...the guards will watch over you and you are not to leave this house understand!" He said.  
I nodded. He nodded too and left. I sighed and walked to my dresser. I quickly walked to my bed. I saw the time...it was 5:39pm. I looked outside and saw it was gloomy. I sighed. I was wearing my normal clothes. Just a pair of grey sweats and a white tank top. I felt relaxed like this. My balcony was open so I could smell the air that smelled like rain.  
My bed was cold and I laid down on my cold pillow and closed my eyes and laid my hands on my stomach.  
I heard some noise. Just alittle but I still didn't open my eyes. I sighed and then I heard footsteps and a stop. I opened my eyes I saw a very light shadow on my stomach. I followed it and saw Sparks standing in the balcony.  
I stood up quickly and gasped.  
"What are you doing here!" I whispered.  
He walked in my room. I ran to my door and quickly locked it. No one would come in but just in case.  
"Answer me!" I whispered.  
He was wearing the same thing so I couldn't see a bit of his face.  
"Well...I haven't seen you for a week and...I just thought you were mad." He said.  
"Mad about what?" I asked.  
"The mud." He said simply.  
"Oh...well I was but not anymore..." I said.  
"Then why didn't you go outside?" He asked.  
"I was grounded." I said.  
He stayed silent.  
"Was that all you came for?" I asked.  
"Well...I also wanted someone to talk to." He said.  
I smiled this time. He looked around my room and I knew what he was thinking.  
"This place is huge...and what's with all the stuffed animals?" He asked.  
"There mine...I love them." I said.  
He chuckled.  
"I've kinda expected that." He said.  
I walked to my bed and sat down. He just stared at me.  
"How did you climb over?" I ask.  
"There isn't any wall that could keep me down." He said with a chuckle.  
"Can you...take your bandana and hoodie off?" I asked.  
He didn't move.  
"Please." I begged.  
He sighed. He took his bandana off then his hoddie and I stared at his face. His wonderful face with his black eyes.  
"Why don't you leave your face uncovered?" I asked.  
"Just a habit." He said.  
I smiled and I walked up to him. He stared at me curioisly. I felt like touching his fur. To see how soft it was or how it felt. It could be rough. I slowly lifted my hand up. I stopped half way then placed it on his cheek. He shivered under my touch. I slowly rubbed his cheek with my hand. His fur was the softest I have ever touched.  
"Your fur is so soft." I whispered.  
he stared at my eyes as I carressed his cheek. Then all of a sudden he grabbed my hand. I looked in his eyes and blushed alittle. He just stayed like that while grabbing my hand that was on his cheek.  
"S-Sorry." I said as I pulled my hand away.  
He didn't say anything. I sighed and sat down on my bed again. I looked at him as he stood there.  
"Come sit." I said. He slowly walked to my bed and felt it. He then sat down. I smiled as he laid down and closed his eyes.  
"Wow...this bed is wonderful." He said.  
He smiled for the first time well...I have never seen him smile since he was aways covered.  
I laid down next to him. We stayed quiet for a moment. He's probably sleeping. His matress is so hard I don't think he ever goes a night without waking up with pain.  
"Nova...can I tell you something." He said.  
I looked at him and nodded.  
"I...I never thought you and me could actually ya know...talk...your a royal and I'm just a peasant. But I really enjoy being with you...no one has been as nice to me as you have..." he said.  
I smiled.  
"Me too...your great sparks...being with you makes me very happy...I love having you as a friend." I said.  
"Friend?"  
"Yup...were friends right?" I asked. He smiled.  
"Friends." He said.  
I then looked up at the cieling and sighed. I closed my eyes...friends...me and sparks are friends...

Review please... 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Today was the day. I was dressed up already and my dad and kim had left early. I quickly walked out of my room and downstairs everyone was there.  
"Thanks guys for helping me... really...now let's get to work...we have a long day ahead of us." I said.  
They nodded and headed off to the basment. I can't wait. Sparks is going to be so suprised I know he sid he didn't want me to help him but...I should. I feel right doing this. I smiled as I saw everyone work. I promised all of them tomorow off...I'm safe here I don't need so many guards taking care of me.  
I can't wait to see sparks...he must have left his house by now...

Sparks POV I was wandering the streets like always. I looked around to see if I see any food in sight. But every restuaraunt or store closes their door when they see me coming. I glared at the ground. No food again.  
I havnt eaten in two days! I'm starving. The only thing I have eaten in my entire life are the loafs of bread I could get from the baker. But I could only get those like one or two every three days.  
I used to steal purses from women and wallets but...since everyone in town knows I'm a thief no one will except money from me so why should steal worthless money. I got tired of walking so I sat down against a wall. I still have some money...its all I got but I never use it.  
I looked across the street where everyone was having their breakfast...mmmm...good steamy eggs with fluffy pancakes covered in sweet, sweet surup. I licked my lips at the thought of having those in front of me. I shook my head and laid my head down on my arms. I'll die if I keep looking.  
Yesterday when I was with Nova was great! We talked. I thought she was mad about me from the mud but turns out she was just grounded. I smiked at myself as I remembered the mud situation. That thought will always make me laugh.

Nova's POV

We were almost done. I was cleaning the counters while everyone else was doing something. It looked great! His house was extremely beautiful. The old mattress that was in the corner we threw out and replaced it with a brown bed. It had a soft white mattress with the fluffiest pillows and white sheets. The windows had been clean and they looked perfect. I had set up some curtains they were white too.  
The floor was kinda hard to clean. I helped mop and a maid well...two maids were vacumeing. The floor was cleaner then ever. We had put a table for two. It was very new and it was brown. I cleaned the stove which was hard. Someone else cleaned the cupboards and we filled them with plates and cups. The kitchen was super clean as I finished cleaning the counters. We only had a bit of food. Probably only for a week because our chief clearly couldn't help.  
The bathroom was super hard. It had a bathtub and a sink. But when I entered it it scared me. We worked really hard on that one but it ended up to be almost new. The shower wasnt working so a guard fixed it up along with the sink. When we were done it was dark outside. Everyone was already gathered up and done.  
"Thankyou so much for helpin me...you have tomorrow off...you may leave.", they smiled and on the way out I heard thankyou's. I smiled and closed the door. Now to get onto the cooking.

Sparks POV

I was starving! I hadn't gotten anything all day. I was walking to my house ready to fall asleep. I entered the woods and began.  
I hadn't seen Nova today. I went to the place she always went to but she wasn't there. What if she's still grounded. I really like talking to her. She's not what I expected of a Royal.  
I kept walking and then I smelled something. I sniffed the air and smelled something delicious. It made my mouth water and made me walk to it. As I kept walking the smell got bigger and better. When I got to my house I realized it was coming from inside. Wait! My house! It didn't even look like it. The roof was better the windows were clean and had curtains. And there was light inside. All the mess that was outside was cleaned up. But I'm sure this is my house.  
I ran to it and slowly opened it. I peeked inside and my eyes widened at what I saw. Everything was clean! My matress was replaced with a big bed it had a side table and a lamp that lit up the room. I saw the table for two and the clean kitchen and Nova! I saw where the smell was coming from. It was from the soup she was cooking my mouth watered even more.  
"What did you do?" I asked.  
She turned around and smiled with her hands behind her back.  
"I made your house more welcoming...suprise." she said nervously.  
"Do you like it?" She asked.  
I looked around. I did love it but I need any help. I was fine how I was but...she took the time to do this. To a poor pesant like myself. I looked at her worried face.  
"T-Thankyou." I said she smiled.  
"Please sit." She said.  
I sat down and kept looking around again. I saw Nova serve some soup in a bowl and put it front of me with a spoon and a glass of water. She smiled at me and I quickly took my bandana and hoodie of and digged in. First with the spoon then I threw it on the table and drank the soup quickly. It was delecious! I quickly finished and gave it to Nova. She served me some more and gave it to me. I drank the whole glass of water and drank the soup quickly. I finished and she served me again. I drank it too and after another I was for the first time full.  
I sat there with my bandana in my hand as Nova washed the dishes. I stared at the room again. Mostly at the bed I was goingnto sleep in tonight.  
Nove finised up and faced me.  
"There's one more thing." She said.  
I looked at her something else!  
"Here." She said as she placed the box in front of me. I looked at it and she sat in front of me. I pushed the present towards her.  
"No." I said.  
"Please sparks." She said as she pushed it back to me.  
"No." I said again.  
"Please...I already bought it so might as well se it." She said louder. I sighed and lifted the lid off. This is the first present I ever gotten. I looked inside and took out a new black sweater. I smiled and put it down next was a black bandana I smiled wider then next was a pair of red boxers and a white T-shirt. And some grey sweats.  
I'm tired of sleeping with the same clothes I wear this is great. I looked at her and she smiled.  
"Is it okay?" She asked.  
I stood up and walked to her. She stood up and I hugged her she quickly hugged back.  
"Thank you so much." I said.  
"Your welcome." She saidwe broke apart and she smiled.  
"Well...your shower is now working...howabout you shower put on your new clothes for bed and we'll talk alittle." She said. I nodded and she hugged me one more time. We broke apart and I got my clothes and went to shower for the fist time in years.

Nova's POV

I was happy Sparks liked it. I thought he was going to get mad or something like that. I went to sit on his bed and laid down on it it was very soft and the pillows were so fluffy you could sleep in an instant. I heard the shower go on.  
I looked up at the cieling. I don't know what this thing is that I feel when I'm with Sparks. He makes me so happy and I always want to be with him. But...my dad wouldn't ever except him being my friend and never much more. I sighed. Sparks is a guy I really like but I don't know if I hve feelings for him. Were friends...isn't that all I want?  
I heard te door open and Sparks stepped out of the shower. I sat up and saw his red fur bright, bright red. He was wearing lose shorts and the white T-shirt. I saw his legs and arms for the first time. His clean face free of any dirt looks breath taking.  
"What?" He asked.  
"N-Nothing." I said as I turned away.  
He walked to the bed an sat next to me. He felt the bed with his hands.  
"Wow." He whispered.  
I smiled at him and he smiled back.  
"Thankyou again Nova. I don't know how to repay you." He said.  
"Its okay...I wanted to do this." I said.  
"How did you sneak this passed your dad?" He asked.  
"He's off on a trip and my servants ,maids , and guards helped me." I said.  
He smiled and laid down.  
"I never thought I would sleep on one of these." He said. I laid down next to him.  
"Well...never stop dreaming." I said.  
He smiled at me and I smiled too.  
"Your the best girl I have ever met." He said.  
I blushed. He got closer to me.  
"You look beautiful when you blush." He whispered. I blushed harder. I didn't know what to do. "Well...I guess you should get some rest..." I said. He nodded. He poisitioned himself on the bed and laid down. I was about to stand but he stopped me.  
"Where are you going?" He asked.  
"Home." I said.  
"But its to dark...you should sty here." He said.  
I looked at him then nodded. I laid down and turned off the light. I turned to face him and founf him staring at me. I stared back at him. I blushed so I closed my eyes and he sighed.  
I soon fell asleep.

Review please... 


	14. Chapter 14

, Chapter Fourteen Sparks POV

I woke up and yawned loudly. I haven't slept like this in ever! I took a deep breath nd opened my eyes. I felt great! For the first time I didn't wake up in the middle of the night in pain. I felt great. I was clean...and fed. Nova really cares about me so much.  
But I'm the guy. Its the guy that surprises the girl with gifts. Wait! I'm talking like were dating?! We are not dating what is wrong with me...were just really good friends. I sighed and stood up and saw Nova serving breakfast. She smiled at me and I smioed back. I stood and sat at the table.  
"Hope your hungry." She said.  
"Of course I am.", I said.  
She put a plate in front of me full of fluffy pancakes with sweet surup. I licked my lips and grabbed a fork and began eating. She sat in front of me as she ate some too. I slowly bit into the fluffy swet pancake. I clsed my eyes alittle just to taste te sweet flavor. I saw nova staring at me and she smiled as she bit into her pancake.  
We quickly finished up and I helped nova with the dishes. And we sat at the table to talk.  
"Will your dad get mad to know that you didn't sleep at your house?" I asked.  
"Na he wouldn't know." She sid.  
"He doesn't let me out ofte house. He todthbguards totake care of me and to not let me out but I made a deal with them. My dad doesn't let me near other people an I know that if he knows I'm ith you...hell freak out." She said.  
"Why do you disobey your father to be with me? I just get you grounded." I sid.  
"But I like being with you. Your a very god person and I have never met someone like you and I don't think I ever will." She said. I smirked at her.  
"So you like me?" I said in a flirty way.  
"Yes-wait! No I mean-"  
"Ha I'm kidding nova." I said with a laugh she quickly blushed.  
"So...how long is your dad going to be away for?" I asked.  
"Four days." She said.  
We stayed quiet and I just stared at my hands. Nova was lightly blushing and I just bit my lip. She looked so beautiful when she blushed. Who am I kidding she looked gorgeaous any way. Her yellow fur her pink eyes. She's perfect. But she's a royal. Even if we did want to be together we could never be. Her father doesn't even let her talk to someone like me.  
I admit it. I really like her. I like her more then anything. But we can't be together.  
I looked at her and she smiled. Sometimes I just want to read her mind. She's perfect.  
"So...can we go outside?" She asked.  
"Why?"  
"I want to see Copper...I want to ride him." She said.  
I burst out laughing.  
"What's so funny?" She asked.  
"Well...you want to ride Copper...you can't even stand right...remember you fell last time!" I said while laughing.  
"I know but that was you." She said.  
"Ok, ok,...but if you fall its your fault." I said.  
She nodded.  
We stood and we walked to the door we walked outside and saw Copper. He looked at me wierdly.  
"Has he ever seen your face uncovered?" She asked.  
"No." I said. I walked to Copper and he sniffed me.  
"Its me Sparks." I said.  
He sniffed me one more time then licked me. I smiled and petted him. Copper turned to Nova and walked to her. Nova crossed her arms.  
"Are you going to try the same thing as last time?" She asked. Copper whined and rubbed her arm. She smiled an petted him.  
"Your so handsome...More then anyone." Said nova to copper.  
I stared at her.  
"More then anyone?" I asked. She giggled.  
"Maybe." She replied.  
I walked to Copper and got on him. I stuck my hand out to nova she smiled and climbed on Copper. "Hold on tightly." I said Nova nodded and grabbed the rope as I put my hands next to hers.  
"Copper...you better not try anything funny." I said.  
Copper made a weird noise.  
I kicked him alittle an he began to walk. He walked nicly this time without us jumping as much. Nova had a smile on her face as she looked around the woods. I smiled she must be excited her dad never let her out of their house. She turned alittle an looked at me. I smirked at her and she gave me a smile.  
"Its beautiful out here." She said.  
"I know, its very peaceful too. I love it here." I said. "You must be very happy to have your house in the middle of something so beautiful." She said.  
"Yep, I have everything...except one thing." I said.  
She looked at me.  
"What is it?" She asked.  
I hesitated. I gulped and was about about to speak when copper stopped. Saved for now. He made a noise and moved his head.  
"What is it?" I asked.  
He moved his head towards a tree. He walked to it and reached in side it. I knew what he was looking for. I got off of him and walked to him.  
"Should I give it to her now?" I whispered to him. Copper nodded. I took a deep breath an reached inside the tree.  
"What are you doin?" Asked nova.  
I grabbed the thing in my hand and walked to Nova. I helped her down and he looked at me.  
"I want to give you something." I said.  
She smiled.  
I took another deep breath and holded my hand out. But my hand was a fists so she couldn't see it.  
"Close your eyes." I whispered.

Nova's POV

He told me to close my eyes and that's what I did. I slowly closed them. I felt him grab my hand and gently put something on it.  
"Now open." He said.  
I opened my eyes and looked at my hand. I gasped when I saw what he had given me. It was a brown bracelet made of two very thick strings. It had a small heart on it. I saw it was a carved heart. It was wooden and small. I looked at Sparks.  
"I know its not really jewelery or anything like that...but I remember what your mom said about her bracelet and I wanted to give you something to remember me by...I know it isn't gold or anything special but-"  
I jumped on him and hugged him I almost knocked him over. I hugged him and he quickly hugged me back.  
"Thankyou...I love it." I said.  
"Really?" He asked. I nodded. We broke the hug and I looked at the bracelet.  
"Did you make it?" I ask.  
He nodded.  
"I carved the heart and made it stick together." He said. I smiled and quickly put it on. It was a perfect fit.  
"Its perfect." I said.

Sparks POV

I felt so happy to hear Nova say those words. I didn't think she will like it since she mostly gets gifts that are made of gold and silver but she loved it. She looked at me then all of a sudden she jumped up and kissed me on the lips.

Review please... 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

I felt her lips on mine. They were soft. I didn't kiss back I was frozen on the spot. Nova had her eyes closed and her arms around my neck. I didn't know what this feeling was in my stomach that I have never had. No one has ever kissed me before ever. I finally had strength to lift my arms and grab her arms. I pulled her away slowly and she looked at me. She quickly blushed and stepped away from me.  
"I-Im sorry Sparks...I-I d-didnt mean to..." She trailed off.  
"I'm sorry...I-I didn't know what happened...I just had the urge to..." She trailed of again and I just stared at her. The feeling was still inside me. But...no! We cant be together she's a Royal! What would she want with someone like me!  
I just glared at myself and grabbed Copper's rope and we began to walk back. I heard Nova's feet walking behinds us. I glared at myself again. Why did I have to get near a Royal! Why! I never thought I could have feelings for one! And now look at me fighting an urge to kiss her back. If I'm with her I'm just getting myself into trouble and that's what I don't want.  
I looked back at Nova and she was hugging herself as she looked at the ground. I turned back around. And why can't this feeling in my stomach go away! Being friends with her is dangerous enough! We arrived at my house I let Copper to his regular spot and me and Nova just stood there. She was still hugging herself and I was just standing there looking at the ground.  
"I-I better go..." She said.  
She slowly began to walk passed me and back to her home. Before all this I had planned her staying with me but that all changed after one simple kiss. I watched her walked a few stepped away then she turned around again.  
"I-Im sorry." She said then she turned aroune andbleft running.  
Copper came up to me and pushed me towards where she ran off to.  
"What do you want! I'm not going after her!" I yelled at him. He whined and backed away.  
"I'm sorry Copper...its just I don't know what to do!" I said as I fell to my knees. He walked up to me and rubbed my arm with his head. I just lookedat the ground.  
"I can't be with her...she's a Royal." I said.  
Copper just laid next to me.

Novas POV

I was in my room already. The house was empty and it was just me. I'm going to give everyone another day off till my dad comes. They deserve a vacation besides...I want to be alone. I had some tears in my eyes because of how I cried. Why did I do that. I'm so stupid. We were getting along just fine and I had to go and ruin it all! I just couldn't hold it anymore. I wanted to kiss him. I had to kiss him. He has never looked nore attractive. His bright red soft fur...and his black eyes that sparkle. His laugh...him. I was sitting on my bed while hugging my legs. Why did I do it! I ruined it all. I sighed and looked at my bracelet. It was beautiful and I will treasure it always. But...then why did sparks reject me?  
He probably doesn't like me that way. He probably just wants to be friends. Who would ever fall in love with a stupid, clumsy, princess like me. I'm so stupid. I hate myself for what I did. But what hirt more was the rejection. Now I can't even face him. How will I ever speak to him again?! Now what am I supposed to do these days. I had so much fun with him but now...we can't ever talk again because of me!  
I frowned more and laid down on my bed it was almost dark. I just want to sleep and dream something happy.

Sparks POV

I was laying on my bed while facing the cieling. I hated the situation I was in. My feelings against trouble. If I'm with nova I vould just end up dead one morning or I'll jusy be in deep trouble. But I can't face her with what happened. How are we supposed to talk when now I want to kiss her. Her beautiful soft lips.  
No! I have to reject her! I can't and wil not be with her. Out of all the girls I had to fall for the one that is off limits. Why?! But I have to learn to live withput her. But then I'll feel guilty. She did so much for me and I owe her but that's not all of it...I'll feel empty. Without her I feel something missing. I can't fall for her ever!

Review...Please...please...please...please! 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen

I yawned and stretched as I opened my eyes I looked around and sat up from my bed. I quickly got up and walked to my bathroom. Thanks to Nova its now fixed. I quickly took a shower and changed into my regualr clothes black pants. With a blach sweater and put up my hoodie with my bandana. I completely covered my face. I'm going back to my old life. I will not love...I will not like...I will hate everyone! I got out of my house and walked towards the city.  
I'm so stupid falling for a princess. What do i have to give her. She's rich and I'm sure under herself she wants dimonds and gold. She probably acted to like the bracelet I gave her just so she wouldn't hurt my feelings. And why did I even try to give her something like a stupid bracelet!  
The bracelet is made of stupid wood that I carved how can that be special to her in any dam way! She probably threw it away by now. I sighed nd passed a store of flowers. I looked at them and saw one. A red rose mixed with yellow petals. I gave it a small smile.  
"Get out of here!" Yelled the owner. I rolled my eyes and kept walking no on wants me in this town but that's my fualt. And I wouldn't change it.  
I kept walking and I passed a window I stopped and went back. I stared at it. It was a fluffy yellow bear that was holding a red heart. It was small but really beautiful even I liked it. I put my hands on the glass as I looked at it.  
But I said I wouldn't get near Nova again. And why am I looking at gifts for her. I looked at the price. It wasn't that expensive...I had some money. If I buy the bear then I won't have anymore but the problem is for the store owner to take the money. No one trusts me here. I looked inside and saw the owner staring at me about ready to jump. I took a deep breath and entered the store. He backed away.  
"Get out of here!" He yelled.  
I put my hands up inisantly.  
"I'm not going to hurt you." I said.  
"Leave!" He yelled.  
I sighed.  
"I'm not going to do anything!" I said a bit louder.  
"If you want to steal go somewhere else you aren't wanted here!" He yelled.  
I groaned.  
"I wsnt to buy that bear at the window." I said.  
"If you think you are going to get away with anything then your-wait what?!"  
"I want to buy the yellow bear at the window." I said.  
"Can you afford it?" He asked.  
I sighed and reached into my pocket and pulled out the only money I had. I handed it to him.  
"Yes."  
He looked over the money over and over again.  
"You probably stole this...leave my store!" He yelled.  
I sighed.  
"Please!" I said. He looked at me and sighed. He looked at the money one more time then put it in the register. He walked to the window and got the bear he quickly walked back and took a see through box from under him. He placed the bear inside and sealed it tightly. I couldn't help but smile under my bandana.  
"Here you go." He said.  
I grabbed it and looked at it again.  
"Nice making buisness...with...you." he said.  
I nodded and walked to the door.  
"Thanks." I said.  
I ran out and ran back to the woods I kept running till I got to my home. I didn't go inside instead I went with copper. He saw the bear and sniffed it.  
"Do you think Nova will like it?" I ask.  
He sniffed it again then nodded.  
"I just want to give her one last gift before I say goodbye." I said.  
He cocked his head to one side confused.  
"I can't stay here Copper...I'm just hurting her and myself. Well find another town and start a new life...because me and Nova can't be together." I said.  
He backed away and shook his head no.  
"What?" I said.  
He made a noise and tapped my chest where my heart was with his nose.  
"My heart?" I ask.  
He nodded.  
"What about it?"  
He made a noise and tapped it again then tapped the bear.  
"Heart?...Nova?"  
He nodded.  
"My heart belongs to nova?" He nodded.  
"I know...and I don't want to admit it but it does...more then anything. I don't want to say it but I fell in love copper, I fell in love with the only girl I can't have...Nova."

Novas POV

I was walking to Sparks house. We can't leave things how we left them. I kissed him and now I'm going to tell him my real feelings. I don't know what I'll do if he doesn't feel the same though. What should I do if he doesn't feel the same? I know one thing I'll still love him. I'll love him more then anything in this world. I just want him to love me back. I'll do anything for him. I'll run away with him. I'll even die for him.  
But will he do the same? Does he love me? Or not? I hate feeling so confused but I know our love will be hard. I can't be with anyone outside of royalty. And I can't especially not love someone outside of royalty. But I do and I always will.  
I just want to be happy and that's what I'm trying to do. I want to be happy for ever with someone I love. But will it happen. I arrived at sparks home and walked to the door. I knocked and no one answered. I knocked again...still no answer. I sighed and walked to the back. That's where I saw sparks.

Sparks POV

I was petting Copper and I had hid the bear in my house. I don't know when I'll have the guts to give it to Nova then someone said my name.  
"Sparks?" I turned around and saw Nova standing there. I gulped and saw her sad face. She put her hands behind her back and stepped closer.  
"I'm sorry Sparks...I-I couldn't face you but...I didn't like how things were left." She said.  
I sighed.  
"Just forget it Nova." I said. She stared and frowned.  
"Didn't you feel anything?" She asked.  
I did feel something. And I liked it. But I can't say that we cant be togethet no matter how much I now I love her.  
"No." I said she put her head down.  
"I thought you did." She whispered.  
I stared at her. I wanted to hug her close nd tell her how much I love her. I want to kiss her and show her that everything will be alright. I want to show her how much I love her and how we will always be together but I can't.  
"I didn't and I don't know hat your talking about." I said. She looked up.  
"Sparks, I-I...I...I love you...I fel in love with you so much it hurts." She said. I looked into her sad eyes. I had to hold back.  
"D-Do you love me?" She asked.  
Oh no...hold it sparks its best for both of you.  
"Are you absurb! How can I love a stupid princess! You think I actually liked you! Ha! I'm Sparks...I don't like or trust anyone! You think I really care!" I yelled. She stared shocked and I knew I just broe her heart mine was also breaking. She had tears and when they came out she turned around and tried to wipe them away. I wanted to say sorry say that I didn't mean any of this.  
"I'm sorry I ever came in your life." She whispered.  
She then took off running. I was heart broken.

Review please.  
Another chapter coming up in about an hour.  
P 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

I looked at the ground and clenched my fists tightly. Copper whined and pushed me towards Nova.  
"Leave me alone!" I yelled.  
He backed away and I looked to where Nova had run off. No...this isn't right. I don't feel right. I don't care if we aren't aloud toegteher! I don't care if I die just to be with her! I don't care of anything but her. I love her mor then anything and I can't lose her! I can't lose her...I can't! I can't lose the only thing that is very valuable to me.  
"What am I doing!" I whispered. "Nova!" I yelled as I ran after her. I ran faster running over tree trunks and rocks. I ran as fast as I can.  
"Nova!" I yelled again. I couldn't see her but I kept running. Then I saw her she was leaning against a tree as she cried.  
"Nova!" I yelled she turned and saw me. I ran faster and she leaned off of the tree when I got to her I hugged her tightly we spun a few times as I hugged her as tight as I can.  
"I'm so sorry nova I didn't mean snything I said. Please forgive me please! I love you yes I did feel something great when you kissed me! I love you!" I whispered to her quickly. We broke the hug and I grabbed her face between my hands.  
"Forget all those words I said to you. I love you. I love you. I love you!" I yelled. She stared at me and put her hands on my arms. I stared in her eyes how they were happy now but they were still red from the crying.  
I then connected my lips to her. I took my hands away from her face and wrapped them around her waist and brought her to me tightly. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me back. I felt her sweet soft lips on mine. I felt complete. The feeling inside came back but I knew that it was love. I hugged her waist so tight that I lifted her off of the ground. The way she kissed was the best I couldn't think of something better then this. Then my lungs began to burn. We broke the kiss and panted as we looked at eachother.  
I love her so much and I won't let her leave and I won't lose her. I love her too much! I will make her happy and love her more then anyone!  
"I'm sorry for what I said Nova. Please forgive me please!" I whispered as I held her face. She smiled.  
"Thankyou Sparks...I love you so much." She whispered. I kissed her softy again and broke apart.  
"Never leave me Nova...Never." I whipered.  
She smiled and kissed me again and broke aart.  
"Never." She whispered. I smiled and hugged her tightly. I'm in love.

Review please.  
Sorry on the last chapter I meant chapter sixteen...silly me.  
Anyway thanks for the review.  
Review! 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

I hugged her tightly she rested her head on my chest and I put mine on her head. I had a big smile on my face. I felt like my face would rip in half. I closed my eyes and kissed Novas head then rested my head on it. I felt her rub my chest slowly. Good thing I had taken my bandana and hood of before she came or else how would I have kissed her quickly. I felt her sigh happily and I was happy too.  
"I never thought this day would come." She said.  
I broke the hug and looked at her.  
"Me niethier when I saw you I thought that you were a spoiled brat. Or a girl who didn't care about anyone but themselves...but I was wrong. Your the best girl I have ever met.", I told her.  
She smiled.  
"When I saw you I had no idea who you were...I didn't see your face but your eyes made me fall for you. Then when I saw you uncovered I felt attraction to you. But when I met you and got to know you I fell in love with you." She said. I smiled and grabbed her hands. I noticed she still had the bracelet.  
"I thought you would of threw this away." I said as I touched it.  
"Why would you think that?, I love you and this...will always remind me of you." She said.  
I smiled and slowly kissed her soft lips. We looked at each other and she hugged me. Then we heard a noise. We broke apart and saw Copper standing there. He made a happy noise and circled us once before rubbed his head against me.  
"You were right Copper." I said.  
Nova petted him and he rubbed his head on nova.  
"Your so smart." Said Nova to Copper. Copper circled us then walked back to the house. I grabbed novas hand and we began to walk towards it too. I stared in her eyes...her happy beautiful eyes that I get lost in when I stare into them. She blushed and I stare at her cheeks...those beautiful pink cheeks when she blushes that make her even more beautiful. We walked in the house and Nova pecked me real quick.  
"Oh, I got you something." I said.  
"Sparks...you don't have to get me anything." She said. "Come on nova." I said she sighed and nodded. I grabbed her hand and led her towards the bed. I reavhed under it and pulled out the bear in the see through box. She stared at it suprised. I smiled and she took it in her hands.  
"Sparks...h-how did you afford it?" She asked.  
"I had a few bucks." I said.  
"But don't you need money for something more important?" She asked. I rolled my eyes.  
"You are important...I bought it thinking of you." I said she smiled and hugged me.  
"I love it! Thankyou so much Sparks." She said. We broke apart and she kissed me. I kissed her back and holded onto her tightly. We broke apart and she smiled.  
"Well...its almost dark...I better go." She said.  
"Wait why?" I ask.  
"Well my dad is coming tomorrow...and he has to find me there." She said.  
I frowned.  
"This sucks." I muttered. She giggled.  
"Don't worry sparks...I'll see you when ever I can." She whispered. I kissed her again and she kissed back. Her soft lips against mine will never get old. We broke apsrt and she smiled.  
"Well I better go now." She said.  
I grabbed her arm.  
"I'm taking you home." I said. She looked at me.  
"Okay." We exited my house but first I covered my face again and she pulled up her hoody and I began to walk to her house. We walked hand in hand and I never felt happier. We quickly arrived at her house and we stopped when we reached the front gate. She grabbed my hands.  
"See you soon." She whispered.  
"I love you." I whispered.  
"I love you more." She whispered back. I looked around and saw no one. I quickly pulled my bandana down and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around me and kissed me back. I smirked in the kiss and deepened it. She moaned softly music to my robotic ears. We slowly broke apart and I pulled up my bandana again. She smiled and walked inside as I watched her. I smiled and ran off to my house.

Next Day...  
Novas POV

It was early but I awake I knew my dad would be here any second. All the servants, guards, and maids were back... so instead of making him mad about my clothes. I put on a black dress that reached to my knees that had no straps so he would be happy. And I put on a gold small nekclace and of course the bracelet sparks gave me. I smiled at it.  
This bracelet would always mean something special...always no matter how apart we are. I smiled wider. I wonder if sparks thinks of me the way I think of him? I was heartbroken with the things he had told me I was crying so much I had to lean against a tree. But. When I heard him scream my name I had hope. And when he told me I love you...I felt so happy. I grabbed the bear he had given me. I took it out of the box and hugged it. It was the softest thing I have ever felt.  
I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard noise downstairs. I got up and walked out of my room. I quickly walked downstairs and to the living room and saw my dad, kim, and Robert.  
"Just what I needed." I muttered to myself.  
I smiled as best as I can and entered the living room they were sitting on s couch that was facing away from me but Robert was sitting on the one across so he saw me enter he smiled and stood and the others turned to me as I sat next to Rovert.  
"Nice to see you again." I said with a smile robert sat next to me and smiled at ne.  
"I have missed you my daughter." Said my dad.  
"Me too." I said. He smiled and kim crossed her arms.  
"Did you disobey father?" She asked.  
"Nope, I was here all week." I said.  
"Thankyou Nova." Said my father. I smiled and Robert grabbed my hand.  
"Your so beautiful...I'm glad I came to visit for a few weeks." Said Robert.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Robert is staying with us! Isn't it exciting!" Yelped my father happily. I tried to smile.  
"Yea...great." I said.  
Robert gently kissed my hand.  
"I'll get some time to get to know you better." Said Robert. His voice was so gentle and calm.  
"Can you belive it Nova! And Robert show her what you got her!" Yelped my dad happily. Robert smiled and let go off my hand he reached into his pocket and pulled out a square black box it was alittle big. He opened it and I saw it was a gold bracelet. This was worth a fortune! It had a diamond heart in middle.  
"This...is for you." Said Robert as he handed it to me.  
"Wow...Robert this is way too expensive you probably keep it." I said. Kim jumped up.  
"Ooh! I want it!" She yelped my father grabbed her and sat her down then looked at me.  
"Nova for us nothing is expensive. Take it." Said my dad. I sighed and Robert took the bracelet from the box and grabbed my hand to hook it on but he stopped when he saw the bracelet sparks had given me...oh no!  
"What's this?" He asked disgust.  
"A bracelet." I said.  
"Ew! Its made of wood!" Yelped Kim.  
I sighed.  
"Nova why are you wearing such thing! Take it off!" Ordered my father.  
"But-"  
"Now." He said. I groaned and slid it off of me. Robert grabbed my arm and hooked my bracelet on my wrist.  
"I hope you keep it on...it looks beautiful on you." Said robert. I gripped the bracelet sparks had given me in my hand.  
"She won't take it off right Nova." Said my dad. I nodded.  
"Well I'll show you around Robert." Said my dad we stood.  
"I'll go!" Yelped Kim.  
I smiled as robert kissed my hand and followed Kim and my dad. I looked at the bracelet Sparks had given me then at th one robert had given me...  
Two different things...

Review please... 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

I was in my room. I sighed as I sat st the edge of my bed. I kept loking at my bracelets. Gold and wood. I smiled at the one sparks gave me. Warm and beautiful and he made it. Then I looked at the gold one. Cold and beutiful too but it wasn't made by Robert and I would rather take the one Sparks gave me. I sighed and then a knock was heard at my door. I gasped and quickly hided Sparks bracelet in my drawer and fixed the one Sparks gave me.  
"Come in!" I called as I stood.  
My dad and Robert came in. I sighed and forced a smile.  
"Hello Nova." Said my father.  
"Hi. Did you show Robert aroun?" I asked.  
"Yes, Robert will be staying next to your room...he will also keep an eye on you when I'm away." Said my dad. Oh great.  
"Yes my dear Nova...and I hope we spend a lot of time together." He said.  
I smiled and he kissed my hand.  
"Father!" Yelled Kim.  
"Oh dear, I better go." Said my dad. Oh now he's leaving me with this 'prince'.  
"I like your room...very charming..." said Robert with a smile. I smiled and robert grabbed my hands.  
"You know Nova...I asked your dad if you have been taken...he said no and I think you and me together equals piwerful love." He said. I was shocked. Why is he saying this!  
"Oh uh...you don't say." I said. He nodded.  
"Your so beautiful...its a shame you have no man along your side." He said. I have a man!  
"Nova let me tell you something...when we were kids I looked at you and thought you were a brat but when we grew...my feelings grew as well...I think your the most beautiful girl ever and I really like you..I'll give you anything you want...just be mine...your important to me nd your father and mine will support us...we will live happy and I'll treat you like the princess you are." He said as he kissed both of my hands.  
"Uh...Robert I -" He cut in.  
"Excuse me for cutting you off but...how about you let me show you." He said...what did he mean?

Sparks POV

I was running to novas house I wanted to see her and tonight is perfect. I jumped up and climbed up a tree and over the concrete wal making sure I don't make noise. I ran quietly to her balcony. I began to climb the long plants til I reached to the top. Novas door was closed but her curtain was open just a little so I can peek inside. I looked inside ad my eyes widened.

Review please...whato you think happened 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty Sparks POV

I glared through the window and clenched y fists of course she'll be with him! He's a Prince part of the Royals. Of course she will want someone like him to take care of her. He has money and everything a 'princess' wants. I sighed and left with this anger inside of me right now I could take out her 'prince charming'!

Nova's POV

Robert finally disconnected his lips from mine but he still held my face with a satisfied smile. I will not let him do this! Only because he may be my dads favorite and he is a stupid prince! Doesn't mean he can do this!  
I glared and punched him hard. He doesn't deserve something so little like a slap. He holded his noise and groaned. I glared and slapped him this time.  
"What is wrong with you!" I yell.  
He stared at me and then I saw he was bleeding. He looked at it and he looked shocked. Then my dad came in.  
"What's all the noi- Robert!" He yelled and ran to him.  
"What happened?" Asked my father.  
Robert looked at me and spoke.  
"N-Nothing...I just...got what I deserved." He said.  
"What are you talking about?" Asked my father.  
"It doesn't matter now...can you get me cleaned." Asked Robert. My dad nodded quickly and began to walk out the door with Robert but Robert stopped and said one more thing to me.  
"I'm sorry Nova...please forgive me." He said and walked out. I glared at the door he just came out. Stupid robert he can't just do as he pleases I glared and kicked one of my stuffed animals that was on the floor. I crossed my arms and stared at the balcony. I sighed and walked to my bed and laid down.

Sparks POV

I was sitting against my house as I threw rocks everywhere. I glared harder and threw a rock at a squirrel. Copper whined and looked at me.  
"What!" I yelled he quickly turned away. I stared at my hands. Stupid everything! I hate my life! I had to se this coming! Of course Nova went with her prince! She's just using me! I glared harder and stood up. The only girl I like has to be a princess. Why can't I have a girl like me!  
"Stupid!" I yelled as I kicked a rock. I yelled out in pain and grabbed my foot. Copper made a noise and I knew he was laughing. I glared and stomped up to him.  
"What are you laughing at stupid horse!" I yelled and pushed him. He loked at me. I finally noticed what was wrong I have never insulted him before. I stared. He looked sad and whined alittle. I sighed and reached for him but he backed away.  
"Come on Copper...I'm sorry." I said. He whined and walked away I groaned and covered my face with my hands. This love life of mine is ruining everything! Copper is mad at me, I'm losing the girl I like to a stupid prince. I groaned and punched the side of my house. My eyes widened and my mouth opened but no scream came out. I holded my hand and shut my eyes and the sream came out.  
"Aaaaaahhhhh!"  
I jumped around holding my hand and groaned. Stupid prince. I hate my life!

Rview please!... 


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter twenty-One Nova's POV

I yawned and awoke from my sleep. I sighed and closed my eyes again. I didn't want to get up. I was so warm and toasty in my bed. As the sheets covered me I sighed. Then there was a knock at the door. I opened my eyes and groaned.  
"Who is it?" I yelled.  
"Robert..."  
"Go away!" I yelled. "Please Nova..." He said.  
I stood up and walked to the door I opened it and there he was all dressed up and with his perfect posture.  
"Good morning...Are you hungry?" He asked.  
"No." I answered.  
"Would you like to go any where today? A walk in the park?, a hot air balloon ride?, Anything you want just name it." He said.  
"Just let me sleep...I don't feel well." I said.  
"Oh, my...I'll tell your father." He said.  
"Yes okay, but please don't let anyone in my room...I want to sleep." I said. He nodded with a smile. I gave a small smile and closed the door. I sighed and strechted my arms out. I yawned loudly and walked to my dresser I got my outside clothes and put it on. I was feeling perfect but I'm planning on seeing someone special today. I smiled to myself and opened the balcony. I quickly walked out and climbed down slowly I looked around and ran. I quickly ran onto the street. I then took off into the woods I ran with a smile on my face excited to see Sparks.  
I then stopped walking and began walking. But then I saw Copper. What was he doing here? I walked up to him and he was whining it sounded like he was crying.  
"What's wrong Copper?" I ask.  
He turned to me and buried his face in my arm I petted him slowly.  
"What are you doing here?" I asked. He just turned to where sparks' house was. I slowly let him go and began to walk to his house. I peeked from a tree and saw sparks throwing rocks angrily to his house.  
"Stupid!" He yelled. I was suprised why was he doing this.  
"Sparks?" I said. He stopped and saw me his face was covered. He turned back around and crossed his arms.  
"Well if it isn't miss Royal." He said.  
"What?"  
He just shook his head and began to walk in his house.  
"Sparks!" I yelled.  
"What do you want?! Don't you have your prince charming to be with?!" He yelled.  
"H-How did you-"  
"How did I know! I saw you kissing that Royal!" He yelled.  
"Wait! It isn't what it looked like!" I yelled.  
"Oh really?...so I didn't se that stupid prince and you kissing!"  
"Yes...I mean no-I mean-"  
"Forget it! I knew this relationship was never going to work." He yelled.  
I ran up to him and grabbed his arm.  
"Sparks wait! Please listen...look I didn't kiss him! He kissed me...please believe me I promise I didn't kiss him!" I said. He stared at me and he turned away.  
"Why should I believ you?" He said.  
"Because I love you and you know that." I said. He sighed and looked in my eyes. I looked at him snd then he hugged me.  
"Sorry I yelled, its just...I really love you nova...I can't live ithout you anymore." He said. I broke the hug and pecked him real quick.  
"I can't live without you eaither sparks...I love you." I said he smiled.  
"I love you too." He said.  
I smiled and coppet showed up behind a tree.  
"Come here." Said Sparks to him. Copper whined and walked to us.  
"Sorry Copper...your not a stupid horse...your the most smartest horse I have ever met." He said. Copper picked his head up and licked sparks in the face. I giggled and sparks laughed alittle.  
"So your dad is home...how is it going?" He asked.  
"Not to bad...except that I can't see you anymore just in sometimes." I said.  
"That sucks...I don't think I can stay far away from you." He said. I smile.  
"Me niethier." I whispered.  
Sparks grabbed my hand and led me inside. I looked at him I can tell comething was bothing him. The look in his eyes. I grabbed his hoodie and took it off and then i grabbed his bandana and took it off too. I saw his face looked like he was thinking of something.  
"What are you thinking about?" I ask.  
He sighed.  
"Its just...about that prince...is he living with you?" He asked.  
"For a couple of weeks...but why?" I ask.  
"I don't like him near you...I can tell he love you and he kissed you I won't be there to protect you from when ever he wants to kiss you." He said.  
"Don't worry sparks... by the way I can take care of myself...you should of seen whst I did to him when he finally stopped." I said he chuckled.  
"Oh really did you slap to death..or did you hit him with a pillow." He said with a joking grin.  
"No, I punched him and he got a nose bleed." I said.  
"Wow, you pack a good punch." He said I smiled ang he grabbed my hands.  
"Hey what's this?" He asked he lifted up my sleeve alitle and saw the bracelet Robert had given me. Oh I forgot to take it off. Oh no.  
"Of course." He said with a sigh.  
"Don't get mad...it was a gift from Robert...I didn't want it but my dad made me and I gues I forgot to take it off.", I said.  
He looked at my other wrists I knew he was looking for the bracelet he gave me.  
"My dad forced me to take off the one you ...but if it was up to me...I would always where te one you gave me." I said.  
"Yea rigt...the one i made is just made of cheapwood. And that one is gold I'm pretty sure a regular girl will want to gold one." He said.  
"What if I wasn't a regular girl? What if I rather perfure wood instead of gold." I said.  
"Then you must be crazy." He mumbled.  
"Then call me crazy." I said with a smile. He smiled and tried to hide a laugh.  
"Your crazy." He said. I laughed and kised him slowly I was about to break away when he grabbed me and kissed me passionatly. I moaned as he brought me as close to him as possible. I wrapped my around his neck and kissed him with passion. We broke apart slowly and I smiled at him. "Well I have to go." I said.  
He groaned.  
"No...", he whined. I smiled.  
"I have too." I said.  
"Okay but let me stay in your room." He said.  
"What...we might get caught." I said he chuckled.  
"Come on." He said. I sighed and nodded. He grabbed my hand and ran out the house. Copper looked at him and sparks waved we ran and when we got there sparks helped me climb the wall. "You climb like a girl." He said. I giggled. We got across and we climbed my balcony and then I peeked inside empty. I opened the door and walked in with a sigh. Sparks grabbed my waist and kissed my cheek. I giggled and turned around and pecked his nose I saw him turn a deeper shade of red I giggled more. "How much do you love me?" He asked.  
"What brings you to that?" I ask.  
"I want to hear it." He said.  
"Okay then,...I love you more then anything that has ever exsested. You are my world you are everything. Your perfect to me and I love you higher then the planets...I love you." I said.  
He smiled.  
"I love you more then myself." He whispered and kissed me. I moaned and he picked me up he carried me to the bed and dropped me on it. He laid next to me as he kissed me softly. I smiled in the kiss and we broke apart slowly I smiled and laid my head down. He was laying next me as he was on his side I was on my back. We stared at eachother for a while.  
"Shoot!" He said.  
"What wrog?" I asked.  
"I didn't bring my bandana or hoodie." He said.  
"Why don't you want no one to see you?" I asked.  
"Well, it would be kind of weird. Your the only person that has seen my face and I just don't like anyone looking at me...I'm hated enough I don't want anyone to hate me because of how I look." He said.  
"But your not ugly...your the most handsome guy ever." I said he laughed quietly.  
"You sre such a lier." He said.  
"I'm not lying...your very handsome." I said.  
"More then your prince?" He asked.  
"Your way more handsome then him." I said he smirked and I kissed him quickly. We remained quiet for a long time. I loked at sparks and I knew he had something on his mind.  
"What are you thinking about?" I asked. He smiled and looked at me.  
"The future." He said. I smiled.  
"And...other things." He said.  
"What kind of things?" I ask. He put his hand on my stomach.  
"Very good things." He said. I cocked an eyebrow. He smiled.  
"We'll talk about it later on." He said. I sighed and he hugged me. I turned to my side so my back was facing his chest as he hugged me tightly. I closed my eyes and sighed. I felt him kiss me lightly and I smiled. I felt so confortible like this I never wanted it to end. Him here just holding me and me sleeping here.

"" I looked around at the dark room and saw nothing I kept looking and heard someone call my name. I gasped alittle and turned around. Someone called me again. I turned around nd sarks was there under a light. He was tied up on a chair. I gasped and saw how beaten he was. "Nova...take care...of yourself...I...I love you." He panted out. I gasped when I was about to run to him someone grabbed my arm. I saw it was Robert. "Come love, we have to get to our wedding." He said. I saw I was wearing a white torn up dress. I looked at sparks and he was fading away."sparks!" I yelled. "Goodbye." He whispered. "No!" ""

"No!" I yelled as I jumped up. Sparks grabbed me and holded me.  
"Its okay Nova...it was a dream." He said. I hugged him tightly not wanting to let him go.  
"Never leave me." I whispered. He looked at me and kissed me softly.  
"Never." He said. I hugged him again. I don't want him to leave me ever!

We stayed there laying I was just thinking what did this dream mean? Why did i have this dream...I hope it doesn't come true! No one distured us all day. I enjoyed being here with sparks. He was everything to me. I sighed and lookedat sparks he smiled at me and I smiled back.  
"What did you dream about?" He asked.  
"I don't wsnt to remember.", I said.  
"Ok...but remember...I will never leave you I promise." He said. I smiled and he kissed me just when I was about to deepen it there wasa knock at the door. I gasped and we stood up.  
"Go to the balcony." I said. Sparks ran and I closed the door and the curtains. I straightend myself out and opened the door. It was Robert.  
"Hey Robert." I said. He smiled and bowed. Is miled and he spoke.  
"How are you?" He asked.  
"Better." I said. He smiled.  
"Well your father told me to tell you if you were hungry." He said.  
"Um...not now." I said he nodded.  
"Okay." He said.  
"Bye." I said. He was about to say bye when he heard noise. "What was that?" He asked.  
"N-Nothing." I said. "Excuse me.", he said he walked in my room and walked to the balcony.  
"I heard the noise here." He said. I gasped alittle. He grabbed the handle and was about to open it but I stopped him.  
"Robert! Uh...I'm bored here how about we out later." I said...uh I'm stupid! But that was the first thing that just happened to come out of my dumb mouth. He looked at me and smiled.  
"Perfect...how about at 8:30?" He asked I nodded he grabbed my hand and kissed it he smiled and exited my room. I walked to thr door and shut it. I sighed and walked to the balcony. I opened it and there was an angry sparks...I just put myself in more trouble.

Review please... 


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two

"H-Hey..." I said.  
He glared and entered my room. I closed the balcony door and sighed I knew he was mad I knew he was going to yell at me. But...why should I let him yell at me if I only did something to save our relationship.  
"What is wrong with you!" He yelled.  
"Sshhh..Sparks don't yell my dad will hear you." I whispered. He shook his head and glared.  
"Why did you ask him on a date!" He yelled quiety.  
"I told you that I wanted you away from him and you basically threw yourself at him..I don't know what's going to happen at that date!"  
"Sparks calm down...its just a simple date...nothing is going to hapen between me and Robert." I said. He crossed his arms. I giggled alittle and tried to hide in a laugh.  
"What's so funny!?" He asked angrily.  
"Its how you get mad...it seems like your mad every second. Its alittle funny how much jelousy you pack in that tough boy body." I said he glared.  
"I grew up in the streets what do you expect from me?!" He said angrily.  
"I know, that's why I love you so much." I whispered as I walked to him and hugged him. His arms were still crossed so it was alittle harder to hug him. I hope I can get him to calm down. Its just a date...I don't even want to call it a date. I asked robert for a date just so he wouldn't find sparks. Sparks still hadn't moved.  
"Come on Sparks...your always mad." I said. He looked at me.  
"How can I not be mad if your going on a date with your prince...you know how angry that gets me!" He said loudly.  
"Why? Its just a date." I said.  
"Nova don't you understand! I'm jelous!...I'm jelous that robert could take you out on a date and give you what you deserve. He can buy you anything you want...he can take you anywhere you want...and me!? I can't give you anything! It drived me crazy how he can give you anything and I can't! I can't even give you a romantic date like every girl wants! You deserve much more then a poor guy like me!" He said loudly I saw the pain in his eyes. I also saw some anger.  
"You think that stuff matters to me?" I ask as I let go of him. "I'm sure it does I mean what girl doesn't like diamonds, gold, jewelry, romantic dates...money." he said.  
"Me...I don't care about of that stuff and I never have I told you that sparks. I don't care about any of that and I never will. I only care about you sparks. Understand this...I only want you and my life is complete." I said softly.  
"But why would you want a poor guy like me!? I'm nothing, nova. You deserve so much and what do I have to give you!?" He yelped.  
"Your love." I whispered. His face softened and I looked at him.  
"I just want you...just you." I wispered.  
"But...I always feel like I can't give you anything...your such a great girl you deserve everything." He said.  
"Sparks...you are everything. I realized that without you I'm nothing. When I'm with you I'm very happy. I need you with me sparks." I said. He stared for a while nd I walked to him he uncrossed his arms and I looked into his eyes. I slowly put my hands on his shoulders and leaned up and kissed him. He quickly grabbed my waist and kissed me back passionatly. I wrapped my arms around is neck to deepen the kiss. He lifted me up and walked to my bed. I moaned when he fell on the bed with him on top of me.  
I kept my hands on his neck. I felt his hands move down and grab my thigh he lifted it up so it was next to his hip. We broke the kiss for air and stared at eachother. I pulled him in again and kissed him. I moved my hands down to his sweater and began to take it off he quickly broke the kiss and got off of me. I watched as he fixed his sweater.  
"W-Whats wrong?" I ask. He clears his throat.  
"We can't go further then a kiss." He whispered.  
"Why not?" I asked. He sighed and came to sit by me.  
"We just can't Nova...i-i got to go." He said.  
"But-"  
"Shhh...I'll come back tomorrow." He said. I sighed and he put up his hoodie he quickly walked to the balcony where he disapeared. Why did he stop? I'm probably going to fast. I sighed and looked at the time it was seven-thirty. I better get ready for my "date".

Sparks POV

I ran intill I got to the place Nova loves. I sat down on the gras and leaned on the tree. I closed my eyes and the picture came back. Me and Nova...in her bedroom. But we can't! I'm not worthy enough to have her. She may say she doesn't need anyone else but me but...I'm not worthy enough to be with her. I have to respect her. I can't just...take her. I really do love her. She is the best girl I have met. But she isn't mine...and she never will be.

Novas POV

It was already time for my night out. Robert will be knocking at my door any second now I sighed I wore just a pink dress that matched my eyes. It had one strap and it reached down to my knees. I didn't wear any jewelery except the bracelet Sparks gave me. I smiled at it and it is the most beautiful bracelet I have ever seen. Then there was a knock at the door. I sighed and stood up I quickly opened it and Robert was there he smiled and I loomed at how fancy he was dressed. "You look beautiful." He said. I smiled and he stuck out his arm. I hooked my arm to it and gave him a small smile. We walked downstairs and I saw my very happy dad and my angry and jelous sister kim. I smiled as best as I could. "Its about time you came to your senses...Robert is a great man." Said my dad.  
"Its not fair!" Yelled Kim. I tried to hide a laugh.  
"Now, now Kim...how about you go to your room." Said my dad. Kim glared at me and quickly stomped off. I sighed.  
"Well were off." Said Robert. My dad smiled and wished us good luck we exited the house and walked out. I stayed quiet and we walked to a limo.  
"Isn't this too much?" I ask.  
"Nothing is too much for you my princess." Whispered Robert. We walked to it and he opene the door for me and we got inside. And we began to drive to where ever he planned to take me to. He talked and talked the whole way but I just stayed quiet. I stared out the window. I wonder what sparks is doin now. I saw how the towns people outside looked at the limo in surprise. I sighed and we arrived. Rober helped me out and I saw that we were at the most expensive resteruant anyone could find. Of course he would pick this place. I didn't say a word I just walked inside.  
We took our seats and I saw that the restuaruant was only full of rich folk. No one else can afford this. We ordered some food and something to drink and we began eating.  
"Its beautiful here...isnt it?" Said Robert. I smiled I would try to be as cheerful as I am with sparks.  
"Yea it is...but way to expensive." I said he laughed.  
"Nothing is too expensive for us." He said with a grin.  
"Yea...I guess." I said.  
"Nova, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen...and of course you know that I'm in love with you." He said.  
"Why me?" I asked.  
"Excuse me?" He asked.  
"Why did you fall for me...im no princess but my sister is you two would be very good together." I said.  
"I like different...and you are different Nova. I fell for you and I'm very deeply in love with you." He said. I sighed. We continued the date and talked well he mostly talked. At the end we drove home and we stood at the front door.  
"Thankyou for going out to dinner with me." He said. I smiled I should given him some credit. He's being very good with me a real gentleman. "No problem...I liked it." I said. He smiled. I quickly leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed alittle and I giggled.  
"We better get inside." I said. He smiled and we walked in. I quickly walked to my room before my dad could question the date. I quickly locked my door and took my dress off I put on my white silk sleeping I yawned and laid down in my bed and threw the covers over me. I sighed and shut my light off. My balcony was open as some breeze blew. I looked at the bright moon that was up in the dark sky. I miled I'm pretty sure sparks is looking at the exact same moon. I smiled and closed my eyes. I heard some footsteps and then noise. I smiled wider. I felt someone climb on my bed and lift up the covers. I opened my eyes and turned around.  
"I thought you were alseep." He whispered.  
I smiled and kissed him. He kissed back quickly and wrapped his arms around me. I quickly wrapped my arms around him and deepened the kiss. We broke apart and then he smirked.  
"So how was your date?" He asked with some anger.  
"Nothing compared to you." I whispered. He smiled and kissed me softly. I carressed his cheek as we broke apart I saw he wasn't wearing anything but some grey sweats and a white T-shirt. I felt his glossy red fur and I knew he just took a shower.  
"I love you." He whispered as he brought me close.  
"I love you too." I said as I closed my eyes.

...  
Review please...  
Sorry it took me some time...  
Review. 


	23. Chapter 23

OChapter Twenty-Three

I opened my eyes with a yawn and sighed I looked next to me and found a sleeping Sparks. I smiled and sat up he quickly awoke.  
"Good morning Nova." He said. I kissed his cheek.  
"Good morning." I whispered. I stood up and stretched. He stood up too. I groaned alittle and let out a deep breath. He walked to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.  
"Your so beautiful." He whispered.  
"Your not to bad yourself." I whispered back. He grinned and I smiled. I then walked to my dresser.  
"Well I better get back home...I'm sure the towns people are going to wake up any second and I don't want them to see me." He said. I nodded. He smiled and kissed me. I kissed him back and he quickly deepened it. We broke the kiss and he smirked. "I'll see you later, love." He whispered.  
"Ok...I love you sweety." I whispered back. He smirked and I smiled he walked to the balcony and climb down. I sighed and grabbed some clothes. I quickly grabbed some clothes. I put on some white jeans and a pink tank top. I walked to my bed and quickly fixed it and cleaned up my room. I grabbed the bear Sparks gave me and smiled at it. I hugged it tightly and smiled. This bear would always mean so much to me. Sparks...I have never been in love till he came around...I will always love him...always. Then there was a knock at the door I sighed and walked to it and opened it. It was kim.  
"What do you want?" I asked while crossing my arms.  
"Oh nothing from you...I just came to warn you." She said.  
"What?"  
"Keep away from Robert! He's mine! Its not fair he likes a...girl like you! He should like me!" She said angrily. I smirked.  
"Its not my fualt I'm better then you." I said.  
"I'm better then you! I have always been!" She yelped.  
I snickered.  
"Not anymore." I said. She glared and then her eyes landed on my bracelet.  
"Who on earth gave you that hidious thing!" She said as she pointed to it. I hesitated.  
"N-No one." I said.  
"I'm on to you Nova...I'm sure your hiding something." She said.  
"I'm not hiding anything." I said.  
"Is that why you leave your room through your balcony? Is that why when you come back your so happy? Or because yesterday I heard you talking to someone in your room." She said. I gasped. Oh no I have to deny it.  
"I don't know what your talking about!" I said.  
"Well see about that...I'm on to you Nova." She said. I glared. She glared and stomped off. I shut the door. I have to be more careful! I'm going to get caught one of these days and if I do its all over. My dad would do something horrible to Sparks I just know it. Then there was another knock at my door. I open it and it was my father. I smile and he smiles back.  
"Good morning Nova." He says.  
"Morning dad" I say.  
"Well...we are going out in a couple minutes...would you like to join us?" He asks.  
"No."  
"Okay but don't leave the house...Robert will be here and...put something royal on." He said. "Fine." I say with a sigh. He smiles and leaves. I quickly close the door and walk to my closest. I got a dress and walked in my bathroom to take a shower. I can never let anyone find sparks. I love him so much and if we get seperated I don't know what we will do.

Sparks POV

I was climbing the cement wall that surrounded Novas house. I looked around and jumped over. I wore my regular clothes with my face covered. I quickly ran to her balcony and began to climb it. I reached the top and I quickly walked inside I saw that no one was in the room. I closed the balcony door and then Novas bathroom door opened. I turned and she gasped alittle when she saw me. I looked at her. She wore a beautiful white dress that she looked like an angle in it. She blushed.  
"I haven't seen you in a dress." I said. She smiled.  
"I'm being forced." She says. I took of my bandana and hoodie and I smirked at her.  
"Well you look amazing." I said she smiled and I wallked to her she put her hands on my shoulders and I put mine on her waist.  
"We have to be more careful sparks."  
"Why?"  
"My sister is on to us...she suspects something." Said Nova.  
"What do we do if she finds out...she will tell my father...my father will force us to seperate and he might even-" I stopped her with a kiss. I broke apart and she had a worried look.  
"No mattet what happens...well stay together." I whispered. She smiled.  
"Promise?" She asked.  
"Promise." I said she hugged me and I hugged her back. If we do get caught I will do my best to have us togethet. I may have promised but...I'm not father may even kill me if he knew iwas with his daughter...but I love Nova. I can't stay away from her anymore no matter how hard I try...my heart is glued to hers...forever. We broke the hug and she smiled at me.  
"I love you so much Sparks...I'm deeply in love with you I can't even think of how I'll live without you." She said.  
"Me nietheir...I don't think I will ever be able to leave you...I love you to much Nova." I said.  
She kissed me and I kissed her back. When she kissed me my heart flutters with joy. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I put mine on her waist. Her kisses are soft and loviñg. I love her to much I never thought I would find someone to love and if I did I never thought it would be a Royal...that thought never crossed my mind. We broke apart and she laid her head on my chest as I carressed her cheek. Then there was a knock at the door. Nova gasped. "Get in the bathroom.", she whispered. I nodded and walked inside I turned off the light of the bathroom and left a small crack open so I can see alittle inside Novas room.  
"Hello Nova." I heard Robert say. Not him!  
"Hey Robert." She replies.  
"I came to ask you if you would like to go out later...your dad isn't home." He said.  
"Is kim home?" Asked Nova.  
"Yes, she decided to stay." Said Robert.  
"Oh,...sorry Robert I don't really feel like going anywhere...but thanks." Said Nova.  
"No problem...maybe another time." Said Robert. I heard something else then the door close. I exited the bathroom and Nova smiled at me.  
"What do you want to do?" Asked Nova. I smirked.  
"Can we go out?" O asked she smiled and nodded.  
"I'll quickly change." She said.  
"But you look gorgeous." I said with a smirk. She giggled and walked in the bathroom. I smiled and put on my bandana and hoodie. Nova came out wearing her outside clothes she put up her hoodie.  
"Well let's go!" She said. I smiles and we walked to the balcony. We climbed down. She was about to runof to the tree that we use to climb over but I grabbed her and put her close to me. I pulled my bandana down and her hoodie and kissed her. She moaned nd kissed me back. I will never get tired of this! We broke apsrt and he giggled. I smiled and put up my bandana and she put up her hoodie bd we were off.

Kims POV

I watched as nova ran off with that man I smirked.  
"Oh Nova my dear sister...just wait till father hears about this...your in huge trouble!" I said to myself and grinned.

Review please...  
Review...  
lllllllll lllllllll lllllllll lllllllll lllllllll llllllllllllllll llllllllllllll llllllllllll llllllllll lllllll lllll llll ll l 


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four

I laughed as Sparks spun me around. We were at the place I love and he laughed too...he wouldn't put me down.  
"Sparks!" I yelled. He laughed and spun me some more. He then stopped and hugged my waist from behind and I kept my hands on his. I turned my head alittle so I can look at him from the corner of my eye he gave me a nervous smile and I smiled back.  
"I never thought I would love a Royal." He said.  
I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck nd he put his on my waist.  
"Why is that?" I ask as I slid his bandana down. He smirked and slid down his hoodie.  
"Well, first because your a Royal...Second because your a princes...I thought you were spoiled, A brat, and other things but when I met you I knew you are the best girl I have ever met." He said. I smiled and kissed him he kissed me back and deepened the kiss I smiled in the kiss and he chuckled alittle.  
"I love you..." he murmured in the kiss.  
"I love you more." I murmured back. He kept kissing me and soon we broke apart. He smiled at me and I smiled back. I was about to speak when we heard someone yell my name.  
"Nova!" Sparks lifted up his hoodie and bandana and we turned to see who called my name. I gasped. No, No, No, this can't be happening now I'm in deep trouble. How did he find me! Robert grabbed my arm an pulled me to him.  
"Stay away from her! Don't touch her!" He yelled. Sparks clenched his fists.  
"Robert calm down." I sid.  
"I will not! Were going back home just wait till you father hears about this!" He yeled angrily. He was about to leave but sparks grabbed my arm and pulled me to him.  
"I said to stay away from her!" Yelled Robert. Sparks didn't speak. Robert reached for me but Sparks pushed him I gasped.  
"I will not waste my time to get in a fight with this pesant." Said robert. I didn't want a fight to start that will just make everything harder.  
"Nova...do you know what a discrase this is! Do you know what a huge disapointment you will cause with your father if he knew you were with the town theif!" Yelled Robert. I sighed. Sparks growled and Robert reached for my arm he holded on to it but Sparks grabbed him by the collar and held him against the wall.  
"Sparks!" I yelled. Robert tried to push him off.  
"Please stop!" I yelled. Sparks let him go and Robert grabbed me.  
"Were going home!" He yelled. He began to drag me away sparks reached forward to stop him but I shook my head no. He stopped and just stared as robert took me away. The trouble I'm going to be in when I get home. We walked in silence and when we got there Robert took me to the living room and there I saw my angry dad and a happy kim. My dad pointed to the sofa. I sighed and sat down. Robert stood next to my dad with his arms crossed my sister kim stood in the corner with a smirk and my father stood in front of me with a glare and crossed arms. I sighed.  
"Where was she Robert!" Asked my dad angrily.  
"She was with the town thief...but I know they are more then just friends." Said Robert.  
"Nova! This is huge disapointment...you know what could happen to our family if someone sees you with the town thief!" He yelled.  
"I know-"  
"If you know then why did you do it! You have disapointed me far enough! This a new low even for you nova!" He yelled. I just kept my head down.  
"Is this what you did all day! Just think about him nd run away for a while to be ith him!...answer me!" He yelled. I nodded slowly.  
"Why nova! This is the most terribe-"  
"Because I love him! I love him father." I yelled everyone stayed quiet.  
"I love him more then my life!" My dad glared.  
"But I know how he is! He will leave you Nova don't you understand! He just wants money he doesn't really love you!" Yelled my dad. I shook my head.  
"I know he loves me." I said.  
"I know people like him! He's a thief he won't care about anyone but himself!" He yelled.  
"Your wrong." I whispered.  
"You are grounded you hear me! Grounded for life! I will make sure you stay in your room! You will stay away from him! You will never leave this house unles we tell you to!" Yelled my father. I stood up.  
"But this isn't fair! I love him father! He loves me I can't stay away from him! Why does it matter that he's poor why does it matter that he isn't a Royal! I love him don't you want me to be happy I am happy with him!" I yelled.  
"I do want you to be happy but why him! Why the town thief everyone despises him!" Yelled my dad.  
"I fell in love with him and I can't stay away from him! I wont stay away from him you can't make me!"  
"Oh yes I can...I will make sure we have extra security and no one is coming in or out!" Said my father.  
"But-"  
"No buts! Go to your room!" He yelled. I was about to speak but Robert interuppted me.  
"Just do as he says Nova.! I glared at him and stomped off to my room. I walked in and slammed my door shut. Its over! Me and Sparks can't ever be together again! I felt some tears in my eyes as I walked to my bed. I looked at the bear he gave me I grabbed it and let myself fall on my bed as I cried. Sparks...why can't I be poor. I want to be poor I will even be a thief if it means I could be with him.  
"I love you Sparks." I whispered.

Roberts POV

We stayed quiet when Nova left we heard her slam the door shut and I sighed. Why did she have to love him! A thief! He's poor! I can have any girl I want but not the one I really want. Nova's father shook his head and turned to me.  
"Thanks for bringing her Robert." He said.  
I nodded.  
"I want you to do one more thing." He said.  
"What ever it is." I said.  
"Bring me the town thief." He said.

Review please... 


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Five Sparks POV

I was walking around the streets I was worried what was happening. She must be in some deep trouble and its all my fualt. I kept my head low but I could see as people gave me dirty looks I growled.  
"You!" Someone yelled. I stopped and turned around there was the 'prince'. I didn't speak I just glared under my hood. He was up on a horse and if he tried anything I was ready to go off running.  
"The king wishes to speak to you." He says. I turn around and began walking he called me again and I stopped. I will not speak to the king I know he wants to arrest me.  
"Its about Nova." He said. I turned around.  
"Nova?" I said he nodded.  
"Follow me." He said. He began to walk away slowly he looked back I was still standing there. What should I do...its about Nova but why would the king want to meet with me?! But its about nova...I have to go. I nodded and followed him. When we arrived at the castle he ordered the guards to open the gates. I saw as sone people around were talking I knew what they were thinking...that I was going to get arrested. I watched as the prince got off of the horse and walked to the door we walked inside and I looked around this place is over huge! Millions of people could live here! But we didn't walk to the living room or anything like that. He led me downstairs to the basement. We went down to where the walls were lit with fire and the stairs were steep. We arrived at a door with two guards they opend the door for us and we stepped in.  
I looked around and saw the king standing with four guards around. The prince went to stand by him and the king gave him a nod. I knew something was going to happen. The doors were locked behind me and I turned to the king.  
"Thankyou for coming...we have some very important buisiness to take care of." He said.  
"Can't wait." I mumbled.  
"First of all...why are you covered?" He asks. I stay quiet.  
"Speak." He said.  
"Its how I am." I mumbled. He laughed.  
"What do you have you hide?" He asks. I stayed quiet I didn't hide anything. I just don't want anyone to look at me.  
"Very well...we didn't come here to talk about that anyways...I found something out...something that I am not proud of...I blieve you know what it is." He said. I didn't move.  
"You are a filthy peasant...nothing...you are worth nothing...everyone despises you...you...are nothing...but sadly and very disapointingly...you are something to my daughter...and I don't like it one bit! She had to fall in love with someone Royal...not with a peasant!" He yelled.  
I glared and clenched my fists. I knew I was nothing but for some reason it hurt coming from him but I calmed down...I am something to Nova because Nova is mine...forever. I chuckled.  
"What's so funny!" He yelled.  
"She fell for me! Isn't it ironic..." I said with a chuckle he glared and then cleared his troat.  
"I have a propasition for you." He said.  
"I will give you anything...Anything you want...money, fortune...respect...anything you desire just name it." He said.  
"But stay away from nova...how much do you want to stay away forever." He said. I couldn't believe my ears. I will not leave Nova for anything I don't care about money or anything! I just need her. I clenched my fists.  
"I love Nova...I will not exchange her for anything!" I yelled.  
"Nice to finally hear that voice." He said.  
"I had a feeling you were going to say that...if you won't except to stay away from my daughter then I'll just have to make you." He said he snapped his fingers and the guards grabbed my arms and holded me I tried to pul free but they held me tight.  
"Let me go!" I yelled. The king laughed.  
"Take him away...lock him up and never let him show his face here again!" He yelled.  
The giards started to pull me awy but I tried to get free they pulled and pulled.  
"I love Nova! You can't make us be apart I will find away! I love nova!" That was the last thing I yelled before I was taken away forever.

Review please... 


	26. Chapter 26

Twenty-Six Weeks Later

I was sitting on my bed...waiting. I had my balcony wide open as I hugged my knees. I stared ou into the dark gloomy sky it looked like it was going to rain. I sighed and looked at my hands. I have been waiting for weeks...but these weeks seemed like ages. I haven't been aloud outside...I haven't even been led out of my room only for important things. I looked back up into the open balcony doors.  
Empty...  
Silence...  
Waiting...  
These are the things that have been happening in this world of mine these passed few weeks. I hated being like this...not knowing anything. Not having a clue what happened to...  
Sparks...  
What happened to him? Why hasn't he come? Why haven't I seen him? Surely he would of been at my balcony by now or dropped by but...still no sighn of him. My father is glad and he says that he left me...that he left and will never come back. I kept saying that he wouldn't do that to me. But...what my father said still rang in my head.  
He offered him money?!  
And Sparks accepted?!  
He told me that he offered him anything and that he took it without hesatation...without even thinking about me...my father said he never loved me...he only wanted money and he got it...Sparks got what he wanted. But I wasn't fully convinced...he wouldn't do that to me...would he? There was a knock at my door and I opened it. It was Robert. He had a concerned look. I sighed.  
"What is it?" I ask.  
"Come with me." He said. I followed him into the hallway and to the living room there was my father and my sister. I sighed and my father spoke.  
"You may want to sit down." He said. I did as told and sat across from him he sighed and spoke.  
"I have some news Nova..."  
"What is it?" I ask.  
"Now don't get worked up...it will be fine...you have us and I just want you to know that because of these news your life isn't over...you have Me, Kim, and Robert okay...Look He-"  
"He?!...is it about...?!" I trailed off as I stood. They stood up with me.  
"Calm down Nova." Said Robert.  
"Yes, it is about him...as I told you he left you...I told you he didn't care about you and you should be happy about these news." Said my father.  
"What news!" I yeled desperatly. I saw in my fathers face and everyone that it wasn't good news. I was sweating and my heart beated faster then before. My head and chest hurt I needed to know now! And what is this about that I would be happy?! If something hapened to Sparks I would be everything else but happy. If he did leave me then...I don't know...my dad said he left me...that hurt me but...what news!  
My father sighed and Spoke.  
"The town thief is dead."

Review please... 


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-Seven

I didn't have any words to speak or even talk. I stared at the ground with my mouth open alittle and tears in my eyes. I felt like fainting...Falling...Dieing. My hands slowly reached up to cover my mouth and I closed my eyes and the tears came slidind down my face. I shook my head rapidly and gasped loudly.  
"No..." I whispered. My dad looked concered. More tears came out and I began crying loudly. Robert came and wrapped his arms around.  
"No...H-He can't be..." I trailed off and Robert kept hugging me tightly.  
"No!" I yelled and pushed Robert off.  
"Nova-" I cut him off.  
"He can't be dead!...No! He can't be!" I yelled.  
"Nova calm down-"  
"I will not calm down!...He was and is the only guy I love!...He can't be dead" I whisper the last four words. I shook my head rapidly and Robert tries to grab me again but I step back and my tears slide down even more. I ran out the room and outside. I hear the others call me but I ignore them. I run to the back of the house and fall to my knees. He can't be dead...he can't be! Not Sparks...not the only guy I ever loved! Not Sparks...Not Sparks. I hear thunder struck and I just remain the same. My fave drops to my hands and I cry loudly not caring who I hearing and who is not...He's dead...Sparks is dead...I feel someone put a hand on my shoulder. I look back and see Roberts concerned face.  
"Its going to be okay." He whispers.  
I feel some rain drops fall onto my face. I quickly run into his arms and he hugs me. I cry on his shoulder and he rubs my back.  
"Its okay Nova." He whispers. I cry and cry. I couldn't stop crying. He hugs me tightly and I feel the rain starting to get faster.  
"We better get inside." He says. I look at him and shake my head.  
"Come on Nova...we could get sick out here." He says. I look down and finally nod. He lifts my head by my chin and gives me a small smile. I sigh and he walks me inside. Robert must really care about me...he comes out here and takes me in...Robert isn't that bad. He brings me inside and my dad is there but kim isn't...of course...she doesn't even care about me. My father has a worried look.  
"Don't worry Nova...it will pass." He says. I didn't say anything I just keep walking. Robert walks beside me and holds my arm as we walk. I get to my room and I was about to enter when Robert speaks.  
"Nova...don't forget I'm here...I will always be here for you." He says. I hug him and I feel him kiss my head. I sigh and walk in but nod before I close the door. I walk to my bed and laid down not even changinge into my night clothes.  
I look at the bracelet Sparks gave me...the string...the wood...the heart. I feel tears in my eyes again. I then look at the bear he gave me...I grabbed it and I let the tears out and I shut my eyes tightly. I cry silently as I hug the bear close.  
Sparks...I need you...

The Next Day...

I awoke in my bed with my clothes on...I still had my bear hugged and my tears are dried on my face. I sigh nd open my eyes fully hoping everything was a dream but sadly...I find it to be realitly. I slowly get off of my bed and walk to my bathroom I take a quick shower and put on some sweats and a white shirt. I sit on the floor next to my bed just staring out into th balcony...  
There's was a knock at my door and I opened it with a sigh it was my father.  
"Are you alight, Nova." He says.  
"No." I mumble.  
He grabbed my hand and rubs it slowly.  
"Its going to be okay Nova...you will get passed this." He says.  
"What if I don't...I loved him to much." The last words come out as a squeak and my face falls on the hand he wasn't rubbing.  
"Nova look at me." I do as he says and he gives me a smile.  
"I know you loved him...but we have to admit he wasn't good enough for you-"  
"He was good enough! I loved him and he loved me! That's all that counts!" I yelled. He shook his head.  
"Not here...I know your hurting...but there are some god news!" He yelped excitedly. He had a smile on his face that I didn't like. Something was coming that I would hate...Something that I would never do bu he would force me.  
"Robert has asked for your hand in marriage!"  
I stay silent...nothing is coming out of my mouth. I stand there shocked...he can't ask for my hand in marriage. I'm hurting what is Robert thinking! I looked at my fathers face...happy and waiting for my response. I wouldn't want to fail my father. I can see he is really happy about this.  
"Well..." he says.  
"I-I don't know...what to say." I said he smiles.  
"I'll say it for you! I'm so glad this day has come! Dress nice Robert will ask you propertly in the living room hurry!" He said.  
I closed the door and sighed I walked to my dresser and put on any dress I didn't care. I walked out of my room nd downstairs where everyone was I gave them a small smile. Robert smiled widly and kim glared harder then before.  
"Thank you Nova...I appreiciate you accepting." Said Robert my father smiled and I stood in front of Robert let's get this over with.  
"I love you Nova... I really do...I want to be there for you...I know your hurting and sad about what happened but...I love you more then anything in my life..." he stops and takes out a black box...he opens it to revile the most beautiful ring I have seen for now. It had a huge diamond and a gold ring. He smiled and grabbed my hand he slipped it on and kissed it.  
"I promise to love forever." He said. Since we are Royals when we propose the man doesn't get down on one knee. ... he has to tell my father first then give me the ring...I don't like that.  
"Congratulations!" Yelled my father. I looked at Kim and she scowled and left. My father hugged both of us and smiled widly.  
"Robert...you may do that thing you have wished to do." Said my father to Robert. Robert smiled at me and brought me close. I stayed still I knew what he was going to do and I couldn't reject it since my father was here. He kised me...I put my hands on his arms and closed my eyes he wrapped his around me and kissed me passionatly...I didn't like kissing him. As he kissed me a tear slid down y cheek I wiped it quickly and wrapped my arms around Roberts neck. We broke apsrt slowly and my dad clapped. I smiled as best as I could.  
"A party! I declare a Royal party to announce this!" Yelled my father. Robert smiled.  
"That's a great idea!" Yelped Robert. He turned to me and cupped my chin.  
"Let's annouce these news...Nova...my soon become wife." He whispered. My father clapped again and robert turned to him "I-im going outside...to get air." I said.  
"Okay...but the party will quickly be set up! We have to make it tonigt!" Yelled my father. I nodded and headed out side. I walked to the back of the giant house.  
"Tonight." I mumbled.  
Tonight the whole town would know about my marriage with Robert...tonight...why so early. I'm getting married...with a guy I don't love. Why did I accept? Why did I?...but I know why...because of Sparks...I won't like any other guy except for him. He is my life...I told him that. I want him...I want to get married with him...I looked around at the gloomy sky and then I looked down at my ring...this rig fet so heavy. It didn't belong here.  
But what else do I have left in this life...  
I have to get married...

Later...

I was ready the party was ready people were arriving. I sighed as I looked at myself in the mirror. I had on a white dress...that was straples...I had on the braclet Sparks gave me and the one Robert gave me. I sighed as I sat on my bed waiting for them to call me and just in time they knockedat my door. I stood up and answered.  
"Come Nova." Said my father he grabbed my arm and we walked downstairs and stood at the front door. When the music started I would exit and robert will be there since the party is at the front porch.  
"Its okay." Whispered my father to me. I gave him asmile and the music started. I took a deep breath and I walked out with my fathers arm hooked to me. I kept walking nd we stoped when I was next to robert. I looked around and saw everyones face...excited...and everyone so fancy...  
"Friends...thanks you for coming...we are here to announce the soon to be wedding of my daughter Nova...and her fiance Robert...they will love eachother...forever!...cheers!" Yelled my father everyoe lifted up their glass.  
"Cheers!" And they drank...  
Cheers...cheers for my wedding that I will have soon.  
My wedding that I will have to do...  
With Robert...

The End...  
This is the end of this story but there will be a part to...I just plan to name it differently...  
thankyou for everyhing! 


End file.
